


Points of Authority

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Homophobia, M/M, Non-con/dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito is caught shoplifting by none other than Asami, who decides he just have to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Fiction for help japan winner**_  
TITLE: Points of Authority  
CHARACTERS: AsamixAkihito, Takato, Kou, Oc  
RATING: MA/18+  
WARNING: Non/dub con, language, homophobia, AU  
DISCLAIMER: Yamane Ayano owns recognizable viewfinder characters  
SUMMARY: Akihito is caught shoplifting by none other than Asami, who decides he just have to have him.

A/N: First chapter for the winner of my bid on [](http://help-japan.livejournal.com/profile)[**help_japan**](http://help-japan.livejournal.com/)  -[](http://shie0917.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shie0917**](http://shie0917.livejournal.com/)  . Congrats and I do hope you like what I've written, along with anybody else who reads :) Comments/concrit will be greatly appreciated, thank you :)  


[ Entry](http://rocquellan.dreamwidth.org/84154.html) @ Dreamwidth

 

Asami Ryuichi, head security to one of Tokyo, Japan’s largest clothing store; Uneek Fashion and Accessories, monitored the security cameras like he did every day from the security room. The things he’d seen on these monitors sometimes would scare some people.

 

There was a young couple who came in once a week to have sex behind some of the clothing displays, a man that thought there was nothing wrong with smoking near flammable items and of course enough shoplifters to make one’s head spin. Most of the people who stole were the people that could afford to buy, people with money.

 

Tonight, he sat scanning the eight monitors by himself, looking out for anything suspicious. He would zoom the camera in and out on a particular person or area, until he was satisfied that nothing was wrong. His subordinates, Kirishima Kei and Kazuki Suoh were out on the floor monitoring the place. The cameras couldn’t catch everything, so they were his foot patrol.

 

Currently, Asami was wearing a pair of glasses to stave off the radiation and glare from the different monitors he faced. He was about to take them off and leave the room to join the others when a voice came over the communication device in his right ear.

 

“Asami-sama, there is currently a woman putting a blouse in her handbag in the Gucci section.”

 

“Got it,” Asami responded before zooming in on the middle aged woman, who sported a huge designer glasses on her face that matched the blouse she had on. She was acting very suspicious even though he could only see her head and shoulders; the racks were hiding her purse. From another angle her back was to that camera while she held her purse before her, but her actions clearly dictated her intent. “Take her to the security room, I’ll be there shortly.

 

Getting up to leave and taking the video with the footage on it, he didn’t look to see how his men would handle the situation. They were well trained and knew how to deal with customers like these, who when they’re caught, acted like they’re the ones being harassed.

 

Leaving the camera room, which was on the second floor of the building, he put his security hat on before making his way down to the first, where the security room for questioning was located. When he entered, he saw the woman sitting in a metal chair around the single wooden table in the room, looking at his men as if they killed her cat. The blouse she tried to pilfer was lying on the desk inconspicuously.

 

“Her name is Fukami Naohiko,” Suoh said when he saw Asami enter the room.

 

The woman turned her head to the door when the big blonde guard spoke and glared, she could tell this one was their superior just by looking at him. And it was indicated by the stripes on his collar.

 

“How dare your men accuse me of stealing, Do you know who I am!? I swear when I’m done filing harassment charges your company will go bankrupt!” the woman shouted while clutching her designer purse with one hand and pointing an accusatory finger at Asami with the other.

 

Asami listened to the woman mumbling under her breath after her little outburst and he pointedly ignored her. All he did was walk over to a table with a VCR and television set on top of it and put the tape in. When he turned on the device and the video of the woman stealing the blouse came up, he just looked at her knowingly.

 

With his hands in his pocket and those golden eyes piercing into the woman’s, Asami asked, “Who will be pressing charges against whom here?”

 

The woman gulped in response, she was positive she was out of the camera’s line of sight.

 

“I…I” the woman stammered, racking her brain for a plausible excuse to get her out of this mess.

 

“Should I call the police, or will you pay three times what the blouse is worth and leave without it?” Asami asked coolly, knowing that getting the police involved was the last thing such a prissy woman would want.

 

Almost faster than the eyes could see there was a platinum MasterCard on the table.

 

“My apologies, you’ll have to pay five times the amount,” Asami smiled, sending a chill through the woman with how cold it was.

 

“Scoundrel…” the woman whispered under her breath while clutching her purse.

 

“Excuse me; you’d like to pay more?” Asami mocked while taking up the card and the blouse.

 

“No, NO!” the woman admitted in fright. That blouse cost forty thousand yen!

 

Asami scoffed before leaving with the item and the card, leaving Suoh to watch over the woman while Kirishima went back to monitoring the store. He then went to the Manager’s office and scanned the card in the portable transaction device. He put in the last four digits on the woman’s card and the amount to be transferred to the business’ account, then he took the device back to the woman for her to authorize the transaction by entering the card’s digital password. When they were through, the woman was made to leave with a strict warning that the next time, she wouldn’t get off so easily.

 

Asami followed the woman out the door and watched as a chauffeur driven BWM drove up at their feet.

 

The woman rummaged around in her purse and took out a business card before handing it to Asami. She took off her glasses to reveal sky blue eyes, which he knew was a by product of contact lenses.

 

With a comely smile the woman said, “You look like you’re just what I need in the bedroom…” Then she raked her eyes invitingly over his body before slipping her sunglasses back on. “… _exactly_ what I need in the bedroom. Give me a call, ne?”

 

Asami stood watching the woman with the card in hand, not answering her goodbye wave as the car lurched forward to take her to her destination.

 

Walking back inside, Asami deposited the card in the trash bin by the door; she was far from his type.

 

************AxA************

 

“Hey, Akihito!” Takato shouted as he packed the last of his books into his bags. His friend was on his way out, along with the rest of the class since the end of school bell had rang and he wanted to catch him before he left.

 

Upon hearing his name, Akihito stopped and looked around at his friend, pushing his hands in the side pocket of his black Gakuran. In a few seconds Takato was by his side and they walked out into the school hall together.

 

“What is it?” Akihito asked a moment later.

 

“It’s Friday and I got my allowance, so did Kou. Wanna join us at the clothing store uptown? That’s where I buy my underwear and Kou said he needs some new clothes,” Takato answered.

 

Akihito was hesitant, “I don’t really have any money…”

 

Takato watched as the blonde emptied his pockets to back what he’d just said. “You don’t have to buy anything; we just want your company.”

 

“Are you sure?” Akihito asked. He had no problems hanging out with his friends, especially on a Friday evening…his mother and her temper was what he was worried about.

 

“Of course we’re sure!” a new voice answered cheerfully.

 

Both boys looked around at Kou when he spoke while walking towards them from the science class he had a few classrooms down.

 

“Fine…” Akihito gave in. “…but I need to be home by four.” He looked at his watch; it read 2:30pm.

 

“She’s putting restrictions on you again? What the hell is with your mom?” Kou asked. He was laughing, but he didn’t find his friend’s situation particularly funny, he just knew it would upset Akihito if he gave any indication he knew what was happening. Akihito would always pretend everything was alright, even when it was obvious it wasn’t.

 

The three left the school grounds and decided to head to Takato’s favorite underwear store; Uneek Fashion and Accessories.

 

************AxA************

“Woah! What a scary guy,” Akihito said when he was greeted at the door of the store by a burly, blonde security guard; the man was huge.

 

Takato and Kou stared in awe before they went further inside.

 

“That guy was scary,” Kou shivered, especially at the memory of the look in the man’s eyes as he stared at them.

 

“Yeah, but lets hurry, I need some good underwear today,” Takato smiled before heading in one direction.

 

“Gonna look at some pants, be right back,” Kou answered before heading in the other direction.

 

Akihito watched the two as they left him standing there to go on their way. “Takato, wait up!”

 

Takato turned around to see his friend jogging up to him. “Oh, sorry Aki, the new spring collection of underwear’s out and I can’t wait to see the new line up.”

 

Akihito raised one eyebrow at Takato’s behavior. “Stop fangirling over underwear, you sound like a girl.”

 

Takato laughed.

 

“Looky, looky!” the brunet pointed excitedly and sure enough, there was an entire wall lined with men’s underwear; briefs and underpants/boxers.

 

Takato grabbed a pair of white briefs in a clear plastic wrapper and showed it to Akihito, who blushed at the ‘package’ of the man modeling the thing.

 

“This is the contour pouch briefs, see how snugly it fits your entire package?” Takato asked while pointing to said huge ‘package’ on the cover.[](http://s441.photobucket.com/albums/qq136/randrews25/?action=view&current=2xistContour.jpg)

 

Akihito quickly turned his back to his friend as his blush deepened. “What makes you think I’d care about that?”

 

Takato became suspicious at Akihito’s now shy behavior, only he and Kou knew their friend was gay because Akihito wanted to keep it a secret from his mother. “Aki, are you blushing?”

 

Getting no answer, realization dawned on the brunet. “Oh my god, you are!” the guy laughed. “Are you horny? Is this the size you like, thick and meaty and…?”

 

“TAKATO!” Akihito screamed in embarrassment after turning around to look at his friend with wide, hazel eyes. He looked around nervously to make sure nobody was watching them before grabbing the brief and throwing it back on the display while his friend laughed so hard at him.

 

“Shut up about cock size, I’m not interested,” Akihito pouted cutely before hitting his friend on the shoulder with a pair of undies he’d grabbed.

 

“Right~ That’s why you’re blushing,” Takato teased while holding the shoulder he got hit on with one hand.

 

Akihito huffed, promising worlds of pain if Takato didn’t shut it.

 

“Ok, ok, I’ll buy my undies so we can get out of here quick,” Takato snickered before focusing back on the display once again.

 

Akihito glared as Takato grabbed a Fruit of the Loom pair and started to inspect it closely. He wondered if Kou was getting through with his clothes hunt. Maybe he should go and look if he was alright?

 

“I’ll be back, I’m gonna check on Kou,” Akihito informed. He walked away when Takato gave him a dismissive wave in response.

 

The men’s clothing section was so huge there was no way Akihito could just look and spot Kou. He had to walk and search for his friend. Taking his time, he browsed the different array of items the store had to offer. Some of the clothes looked good and most were expensive. He spotted a really nice dress shirt on one of the racks, something he could see himself wearing and he took it off the hanger to look at it a little more closely. It matched a dark brown dress pants he had at home, and he vaguely wondered if he could afford it.

 

After looking at the price tag, he decided he could not. Sighing, the blonde looked at the shirt. It was ideal; it would look good on him the next time his mother decided to drag him to a social event. There was a sudden urge to take it and he looked around him to see if anybody was around. There were in fact a few people, but they all had their backs to him, minding their own business. He looked to see if any of the guards were around, especially that huge one by the door that was hard to miss.

 

There was none.

 

Akihito stood there for a moment, debating with himself if he should really do this. He knew stealing was wrong, but for right now the opportunity presented itself and he felt a strong urge to take it.

 

The blonde looked around apprehensively once again, half on his way to putting the shirt back and half on his way to take it. In a split second decision, he folded the shirt as thinly as he could and hid it under his Gakuran uniform, half panicked that he’d stolen something and half relieved nobody had spotted him.

 

The blonde teen turned around; ready to find his friends and scram when he bumped into a hard body that knocked him flat on his butt.

 

**********AxA*********

 

Asami hated donuts, and he took his eyes off the monitors long enough to glare at the box of floury sweet holes in a red and pink box on his desk. Naomi, the owner’s twelve year old daughter knew he didn’t like anything sweet, but she was just a kid, and he did appreciate the sentiment behind the small gift, but he’d throw up if he ever tried to put it in his mouth.

 

Knowing that Kirishima and Suoh would like it, he nudged the box to the side, out of his line of sight. The small cup of coffee was still hot though, french vanilla, and he sipped leisurely while focusing back on the cameras.

 

That’s when he saw the three high school kids on the monitor covering the entrance, one with black hair, one blonde and another with dark brown hair. They all wore the traditional black high school Gakuran and he couldn’t pick up what the buttons on their uniforms looked like to determine which school they attended. Leaning forward, his eyes followed the movement of the three, spotting when two parted ways, leaving the blonde to stand by himself. Said blonde then followed behind the dark haired one, and he vaguely wondered how many stripes were on their uniform collar.

 

If there was only one stripe, that was too young. Two stripes, he would have to think about it but three?

 

That was his type. Three stripes meant they were eighteen years old, on the verge of manhood and most of the time ripe for plucking. He watched closely as the blonde and brunet bantered, and he knew it was something embarrassing by their reactions, maybe something sexual based on the underwear they were fingering?

 

The blonde one; immensely cute and lean in his uniform, like he played some kind of sport, especially was his type.

 

Asami wanted that one. How long has it been? He broke up with Eiji three months ago when college came into the picture, and suddenly he wasn’t enough anymore. Eiji had money, said he was young and needed to explore, he couldn’t be tied down to one man for the rest of his life. Eiji said he was a good teacher when it came to the pleasures of sex, maybe the best he’ll ever have, but he found it easy to let the kid go. Eiji was about material things, vanity and the here and now. He liked the kid, but he never loved him.

 

They say when you love someone you let them go, but the same held true for just not needing them anymore. Eiji’s first mistake was cheating, and the rest as they say, was history.

 

Asami watched the blonde with hawk like eyes, smirking when he saw how mystified the kid was with the shirt he had in his hands. There was a near pattern to theft, a tell tale sign that something was about to go down. The person’s body language changed, they became overly curious and suspicious about their surroundings and their eyes almost always gave away their inner struggle… if there was any.

 

This kid, he knew for a fact, was about to steal that shirt…

 

********AxA*******

 

“What the hell…?” Akihito blurted in surprise, feeling the pain shoot up his backside when it connected with the hard floor from his fall. He wanted to know which Leyland had hit him and looked up…into the most amazing golden eyes, even if they were cold and narrowed, that he’d ever seen.

 

Security!

 

 _SHIT!_ Akihito cursed inside his head. He was starting to panic… _thisisnotgood, thisisnotgood, thisisnotgood!_

 

“Follow me, or I’ll call the police.”

 

Akihito gulped as a shiver ran through him from the sound of such a baritone voice, or was it the fear of getting the police involved? If his mother ever found out he’d be dead within a heartbeat.

 

Asami walked away; leaving the kid to follow and he didn’t look behind him to see if he was, not even once because if he ran, he knew which school he attended.

 

Akihito’s legs felt heavy, like they were being weighed down by bricks as he walked. He could feel his body being attacked by a small heat wave and there was a light sheen of sweat on his face. He prayed, prayed so hard that nobody, especially his friends would find out he’d tried to steal something; he doubted he’d be able to live down the humiliation. He watched the uniformed back of the man that led the way with trepidation.

 

Asami didn’t lead the blonde to the regular security room. He went up to the second floor, ascending the two flights of stairs, then bypassing the camera room to an unused one at the end of the hall. When he opened the door, he stepped to the side as an indication for the teen to enter and when he did, he stepped in and closed the door with the lock.

 

“Stand there,” Asami instructed, pointing to a table that had only one chair around it.

 

The room was fairly large, Akihito had noticed and other than the desk and chair before him, there was a couch to the side. He was so nervous he knew he was shaking.

 

Asami sat in the chair and stared at the kid. Those hazel eyes belied what the teen was feeling, and he chuckled, causing the blonde to look at him expectantly.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Akihito swallowed a lump in his throat. “Takaba Akihito.”

 

“Takaba…” Asami murmured before standing slowly and walking haughtily towards the blonde. He prolonged the silence between them, knowing that for Takaba it must have been torture.

 

“I’m Asami Ryuichi,” the older man said before using one hand to hold on to the side of the teen’s shirt. Those hazel eyes widened in confusion before he pulled the Gakuran top up and swiftly took out the shirt the kid had stashed under there.

 

Akihito’s eyes widened tremendously and he could hear his heart beating in his ears as the evidence to his crime was revealed.

 

“Should I call the police?” Asami taunted.

 

“NO!” Akihito shouted. “Please don’t call the police.” Suddenly, the air he breathed felt thick and the room seemed to close in on him.

 

Asami was very pleased with that response, it meant he had leverage. “Then can you pay triple the amount the shirt is valued?”

 

“I don’t have any money,” Akihito answered with a cross between dejection and a frown. He was slowly becoming angry with himself for ever thinking he could get away with stealing and putting himself in such a predicament. He wondered how he would get himself out, or if he could get himself out?

 

“Then, the only solution I see out of this is a favor, from you to me,” Asami answered deviously before running his fingers slowly up Akihito’s arms.

 

Something was niggling in the back of Akihito’s head about their current position, especially when his suspicion rose to dangerous levels at what the man last said. It took him a moment to realize the hand that was previously stationery on his arm, holding him in place, was now gliding softly over his skin, sending a shiver through his body.

 

“What are you doing?” the blonde asked while trying to push the man back.

 

“Exactly what I want,” Asami answered with a smirk before tightening his hold on the teen.

 

It took a moment for Akihito to realize what exactly was happening and he tried to get away, but the man’s hold was just too strong.

 

“Stop it!” Akihito shouted when both his hands were held tightly in one of Asami’s by the wrist and his other hand was suddenly pushed past the waist of his pants to try and grope him. Was this guy for real, trying to molest him in some musty back room while his friends were downstairs?

 

Akihito twisted his body to get away from Asami’s wandering hands, feeling the anger and his fight instinct rising to dangerous levels. If he was going down he would go down fighting, he wasn’t about to hand his ass over like some consolation prize to this guy.

 

The older man spun the teen around before bending him over the wooden desk with one hand twisted behind him.

 

“What the hell are you…?” Akihito asked fearfully. This man was about to rape him and along with the fear, he felt sick to his stomach.

 

“I can still call the police,” Asami whispered in Akihito’s ear before licking the lobe.

 

Akihito shivered. The man was also heavy as he leaned on him and his stomach was pressing painfully into the desk, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. But he stilled, because at the mention of the police he remembered why he was here, and what he did to cause what was happening on himself right now. If he’d never considered stealing that shirt…

 

“Now stay still,” Asami breathed into Akihito’s ear before he sucked on his middle finger and then use it to finger the blonde’s backside.

 

Akihito tensed before a groan left his lips because it felt so uncomfortable and weird.

 

“Stop it, I’m a man damn it, why are you…? OUCH!”

 

Akihito’s rant was cut short when the older man decided to add another finger, and it hurt a lot.

 

“Can you feel it?” Asami asked, indicating to the hard on he was currently rubbing on one side of Akihito’s ass cheek.

 

“You’re sick,” Akihito spat. This man was doing such vile things to him….

 

Asami smirked. “I can tell you’re a virgin by how tightly you grip my fingers; I promise I won’t hurt you… too much…”

 

And with those words Asami flipped Akihito on is back, positioned him on the desk before swiftly pulling his pants and briefs off him and throwing them to the ground.

 

Wide eyed and scared shitless, Akihito watched the man as he took out what seemed to be a hell of a large dick, the size alone had him silently pleading for his grandmother. It was hard and thick and holy shit he knew it was going to kill him. The man was currently lubricating himself and he wanted to run, and he tried, but Asami was quick and he had his sticky hand, the one he was lubing himself with holding one of his arms while the other did the same to his other arm.

 

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” the blonde screamed as Asami laid between his legs, trying to line himself up but having a hard time with the way he was thrashing about.

 

“Fight me Takaba, it makes taking you so much more worth it,” Asami grinned, feeling his heart beating with anticipation at what was happening. He’d never felt this excited in a long while, it was intoxicating and invigorating and exactly what he needed. He grabbed the tie he was wearing off his neck and tied the teen’s wrist with it, loving the way those hazel eyes glared with enough fight in them to pull him in and leave him wanting more.

 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Akihito screamed and Asami winced. He was sure if anybody was close enough outside they would have heard him. He quickly grabbed the blonde’s brief off the ground and stuffed it in his mouth before tying it with the belt he took out of his pants, effectively gagging him with his own underwear.

 

“Now shut the fuck up and let me fuck you,” Asami hissed while he pushed Akihito’s legs up so his ass was exposed.

 

The blonde threw his head back, screamed into the gag and closed his eyes tight at how surreal all this was, he never imagined his first time with a guy would be rape. His bound hands made any attempt to grab, hit or push the man away futile and he glared with such intense hate at Asami he wished he’d get hit by a bus outside. He could feel the head as Asami kept rubbing it between his cheeks, causing him to tense in anticipation and fear.

 

“Relax, if you tense it will only hurt more,” Asami instructed when he realized what the teen was doing. He angled himself so he could see that pink ring of muscle twitching as he rubbed the head over it. He drew in a breath at such a beautiful view, licking his lips at the prospect of a tasty treat.

 

Akihito’s eyes widened at the look in Asami’s eyes and where he was looking. Was he thinking what he thought he was thinking? His entire body felt incredibly hot and he knew he was red all over. He’d seen a guy giving another guy a rim job once in a porn video and he was overly curious about the whole process. Did it feel good? How did it taste? Was it as pleasurable as the guy onscreen made it look? He watched as the man brought his face closer and closer to his rear, going down until he was almost squatting before him. Those golden eyes were so focused and deep as they watched him, sending a shiver up his spine.

 

Asami listened to the muffled sounds coming from Akihito’s gagged mouth, but he paid him no heed while mesmerized by that pretty little bud ripe for the tasting. He stuck his tongue out and took a tentative lick, not surprised when Akihito jerked, most likely in surprise; it was his first time getting a rim job too it seemed.

 

“Keep still,” the older man instructed while his hands pushed Akihito’s leg forward and apart. God he was going to enjoy this, and he knew that no matter what, Takaba would enjoy this too.

 

Akihito watched, as if in slow motion as that pink tongue darted forward, then the man’s mouth covered his entrance, and holy shit when he swiped his tongue it felt better than he could have imagined.

 

“Like that…?” Asami asked when he felt that body tremble, saw the rising of that flaccid cock into hardness and could see how flushed his prey was.

 

Akihito panted as his heart beat a mile a minute. The man covered his ass with his lips once again and licked…and licked…and sucked…and _sucked_ and as Buddha as his witness he was about to die from a sensory overload. It felt good, so damn good he started to moan and writhe and forget that the man should _not_ be doing that.

 

God, he hated himself for liking a rim job so much. He couldn’t keep still and when the man started pumping his length he died a little inside, it felt too good to be true.

 

Asami was _hard_ …so hard for Takaba it felt almost painful. He hung free and could feel the precome dripping to the floor, evidence to how voracious he was for more. He had his eyes locked on that comely face that hesitated in showing how truly pleasurable his ministrations felt, but slowly that wall the kid built up kept being chipped away with every thrust of his tongue forward, deeper and harsher than the last time. He knew he tasted that ass for a good ten minutes before he stopped and leaned over the kid with both hands braced by his head.

 

Dazed, Akihito looked into amused golden eyes. The man moved and he realized the belt was gone and his underwear was removed and thrown to the ground haphazardly. He wanted to curse but realized how dry his mouth was and coughed.

 

Asami pinned Takaba’s wrists over his head with one of his larger hands and smirked. “You enjoyed that, did you not?”

 

Akihito glared as soon as his coughing fit died down.

 

“That was just the dessert, time for the main course,” Asami smirked before kissing those soft, tender lips passionately, using it as a distraction to line himself up and slowly start to push past the resistance of a virgin asshole. The boy’s breathing sped up as he put a little more effort into trying to escape his fate, but resistance was futile and he slowly, while still kissing those lips and swallowing any protests/screams, pushed forward while making sure he didn’t hurt Akihito too much. He knew it would be painful at first, but he didn’t want to tear him.

 

Akihito gasped, taking in a huge intake of breath when his lips were finally free to move. His entire body shook with how immense the pain was, like his ass was never meant to be opened that wide in the first place.

 

“Don’t tense…” Asami tried to sooth, looking into those frightened hazel eyes. He could feel the muscles constricting around the head of his cock, which was all the kid got so far and it wasn’t a good sign.

 

“Stop, please…” Akihito begged when he could feel the pain running up his spine, it was too much. His ass burned something fierce and his bound hands gripped Asami’s shirt so tightly he was certain he was wrinkling it beyond repair. He felt so hot as he tried to bear the pain, he just wanted it all to end.

 

“Take it easy, relax…” Asami reiterated, kissing along the blonde’s jaw down to his neck while running a hand through his hair, trying to soothe him. There was no way he’d be stopping because it felt way too good, but like he thought before, he didn’t want it to be painful for his partner. Those dilated hazel eyes kept looking at him pleadingly and he never once broke that gaze in his effort to calm the kid down.

 

“I know it hurts, you’ll get over it soon, I promise,” Asami said after a whimper left those kissable lips. He sucked on the bottom, parting said lips so he could push his tongue in that mouth once again. He shifted; giving the blonde another inch and his trembling intensified, the teen was panting harder and he _needed_ him to relax. He never wanted to hurt him, but he just _had_ to screw him.

 

“I…I can’t…” Akihito whimpered.

 

“Yes you can,” Asami answered while slowly pushing forward. He kept talking to Akihito as a form of distraction until he was fully seated inside him. “See? When you relax you can take it, I’m in to the hilt.”

 

Akihito looked closely at Asami, “You are? But how…?”

 

Now he only felt a dull throbbing and he couldn’t believe he’d taken all _that_ and wasn’t torn in two, though he felt like he was.

 

Asami chuckled. “It’s your first time; you’ll get the hang of it soon.”

 

The prospect of that scared the blonde.

 

Asami had pass his limit from the moment the head of his length was being squeezed tightly by Akihito’s ass, so of course it was only natural that after so long he let go and fuck him.

 

Akihito was irked. After a while it felt good, especially when his prostate was being hit and he wanted to try and get away, but how could he? It was good and bad, ying and yang, yes and no at the same time. His head warred with his body over what he should be feeling, especially when the other man laid on the desk and put him on top of him to ride, tweaking his nipples and pumping his length to get him to make sounds that shocked even him. He didn’t know how long that man fucked him, but he knew it was hard and when they both came, he felt like he’d been hit by a speeding truck.

 

Asami couldn’t hold it when Akihito constricted around his length while ejaculating, and he filled his inside shortly after. When he was through, feeling satiated and satisfied for the moment, he cleaned himself and the kid up before re-clothing them both. When he was through the only evidence that proved he’d just fucked Akihito half to death was the fact that he was still lying on the desk, boneless and sublime. Checking his watch, he figured they’d been going at it for about forty five minutes and he took out a cigarette, lit it and took a long drag. He blew a long stream of smoke in the air before something occurred to him.

 

“Where do you live?”

 

Breathing hard, Akihito could not believe he’d just done that. When the question registered, he bolted upright in fear, but held his lower back when a harsh pain suddenly shot from there…his mother was going to kill him.

 

“I need to get home, now,” the blonde gritted out. He had to gingerly stand on his legs and walk as the pain all over his body became more pronounced. He still couldn’t believe this man he’d never seen before in his life had forced him into sexual intercourse.

 

“I’ll take you home…” Asami offered while reaching a hand out to help the blonde, only to have it slapped away as pissed hazel eyes glared at him.

 

“Don’t-you fucking touch me,” Akihito hissed, how would he explain this to his friends? How long had they been going at it anyway?

 

“What time is it?”

 

Amused, Asami answered, “It’s 3:50.”

 

Akihito’s eyes widened before he took a deep breath and hurried out the door, he had ten minutes to get home!

 

Asami followed the blonde as he made his way down the stairs, albeit gingerly, before they were back on the floor with said blonde searching for his friends.

 

“They’re at the front waiting…” Asami informed coolly, which earned him a glare before Akihito hurried to the front of the store.

 

“Kou, Takato!” Akihito shouted when he spotted his friends standing with the big, burly blonde man from earlier and another dark haired one in glasses.

 

The group turned around to look at him when his voice was heard and his friends, with worry etched on their faces, breathed a sigh of relief when they spotted him.

 

“Aki!” the two shouted in unison when they saw him walking towards them.

 

They met part way and Takato, after holding Akihito’s arm asked, “Where the hell were you?! You’ve been gone nearly an hour!”

 

Akihito hissed because Takato grabbed the same spot on his arm where Asami held him, but he bit back the cry that wanted to leave his lips and forced a smile. What would his explanation be? What the hell could he tell them he’d been doing for an hour that didn’t seem suspicious?

 

“Pardon me, but there was a misunderstanding between your friend and I, which I regrettably admit, took a while to sort out,” Asami chimed in when he saw Akihito gaping like a fish at his friend’s question.

 

“Oh, ok…” Kou murmured, noticing the handsome man for the first time.

 

Takato looked between the golden eyed man and his friend and he almost bought that excuse…almost.

 

“Let’s go!” Akihito gritted out and he pulled his friends towards the door, disappearing out into the evening sun.

 

Asami smirked when the teen was gone, he’d definitely have to have that one again and there was no doubt about it.

  
/tbc

Image from-http://mensfashion.about.com/od/wardrobebasics/tp/Briefs.htm


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito panted as he entered the two story house on the outskirts of Roppongi he lived in with his mother. After his ordeal at the fashion store with the security guard, he hopped a bus and head straight home, managing to be only fifteen minutes late. He had parted ways with Takato and Kou, who he could tell were very worried when they got off at their stop because he was clearly uncomfortable and apprehensive. Their stop was before his and he rode the rest of the way home in silence, thinking to himself how surreal what had transpired before was.

 

His mother, a thirty six years old woman named Asuma Riona, with shoulder length brunet hair and brown eyes was a raging homophobic and there’s no way he could let her think he might even be gay. He had to hide it, and hide it good because she was verbally, and sometimes physically abusive towards him.

 

The blonde stealthy tried to climb the stairs up to his room, hoping that his mother was nowhere close. He had a hard time dealing with her and it would be only one more year until he would be old enough to live on his own; he couldn’t wait.

 

“Where the hell were you?!”

 

Akihito froze with his eyes wide when he realized that was his mother. He turned around to look at her as she stalked up the stairs to his position.

 

“Mom…? I…”

 

“Where the hell were you, you unruly little…” the woman seethed before grabbing her son by the front of his shirt and pulling him up said stairs and into his room.

 

Akihito couldn’t answer his mother and as she opened his bedroom door, she shoved him inside forcefully, causing him to land hard on his back.

 

“Didn’t I say four?!” the woman angrily asked and Akihito’s eyes widened as he looked up at her.

 

“Sorry…” the blonde mumbled, knowing there was nothing he could tell her to ease her anger anyway, this was common.

 

The woman glared harshly, her eyes boring into her son’s as she stood with her arms crossed and her body rigid. “Where the hell were you?”

 

“I…went shopping with my friends and forgot the time,” Akihito answered nervously, hoping it wasn’t obvious he was leaving something out.

 

The woman sighed warily, and then she looked at her son with soft eyes. “Stand.”

 

Akihito stood, albeit gingerly as his mother instructed. The combined pain from his earlier molestation and the fall made him ache all over. She held out a hand and he took it before balancing himself properly on his feet.

 

“I’m sorry, Akihito…”

 

The woman looked lost and he felt the need to comfort her. He knew his mother loved him, but she just didn’t know how to control her emotions most times.

 

“I want you to stop talking to Lui Feilong.”

 

“What?! Mom…why?” Akihito asked suddenly. Feilong was his friend, neighbor and school mate, did she find out about him?

 

“I…I saw him kissing…some _guy_!” his mother spat. “And it was that boy called Hiratashi Yoh from down the street!”

 

Feilong was a senior at their high school and he’d been going out with Yoh for about six months now. Before that Feilong had been dating a Russian transfer teacher called Mikhail, but it just didn’t work out and the guy moved back to Russia after one year.

 

“Mom, don’t…”

 

“Did you know, Akihito?” his mother asked accusingly and he kept his mouth shut with a defeated look on his face, he’d lost a lot of friends because of his mother’s homophobic ways. Her eyes softened once again and she took slow steady steps toward him. When she lifted his face with both hands so he could look her in the eyes, she spoke softly.

 

“Go forth and multiply…”

 

Then her features turned dark and her voice dripped with venom. “…or burn in the fiery depths of hell like Sodom.”

 

Akihito shivered, but he knew his mother didn’t see it because she abruptly turned and walked away after her cutting words. She wasn’t a Christian, but she knew every homophobic quote there was in every language/religion to suit her vendetta.

 

Jumping slightly after the woman slammed his door shut behind her, he quietly walked over to his closet mirror and took his shirt off, twisting his right shoulder so he could see the rapidly forming purple and blue bruise caused by his fall. His eyes traveled down his arms to look at the finger bruises there, the proof that he was, according to his mother, going to burn in hell. He shook his head to clear it of his conflicted thoughts. That security guy, Asami, had raped him and he couldn’t believe he had gotten hard and ejaculated, it was humiliating and horrifying and he couldn’t let his mother know, he was afraid of what she might do if she did. He knew he was gay a long time ago, had admitted that fact to himself but couldn’t come clean; what would his mother say about him? What would she do _to_ him?

 

Sighing, the blonde took his bag that skidded across the room when his mother pushed him and put it on his bed. He was glad there was a bathroom in his room and he went in there and took a shower before exiting and putting on a long sleeved shirt. He was passing by his window when something caught his eyes and he looked outside. In the neighbor’s back yard, Feilong and Yoh were making out passionately near the back door. He watched them, thinking back to the way he was kissed and how it made him feel. It was his first kiss and it wasn’t half bad, but that guy shouldn’t have forced him, it was so wrong.

 

Feilong’s hair, which cascaded down his back and across his shoulders, had covered one side of his chest as he angled his head in a way so that he and his boyfriend could kiss without hinder. He could see how flushed and flustered his friends was, the blissful look on his face…

 

He could see Feilong’s mother watching them from around the corner, peeking with her hand covering her nose. His brother Yantzui and father rounded the other corner a moment later and started screaming at them to get a room. For some reason Yantzui seemed especially mad at the two.

 

Why couldn’t he be accepted like Feilong was? Watching the bantering family, he felt a tug at his chest. Would he ever be free to be who he wanted to be?

 

“AKIHITO, DINNER!”

 

Startled out of his wits, Akihito quickly and clumsily closed his window curtains, feeling his heart beat a mile a minute at the prospect his mother would see what he was looking at. He wiped his palms on the side of his pants before hurrying downstairs where he saw his mother laying out two empty dishes and utensils. There was a bowl of rice and roast chicken with a side of fresh vegetables in the centre of the table and we went over and took a seat.

 

“Why are you dressed like that? It’s not even cold,” the woman inquired.

 

“Um…mosquitoes are in my room,” Akihito answered with a hesitant chuckle.

 

The woman frowned while she took a seat across from her son. “I’ll get it sprayed out later.”

 

Akihito nodded before grabbing his utensils. They said the traditional ‘itadakimasu’ in unison before starting to eat.

 

“You know…?” his mother started after a few moments of eating and Akihito looked at her expectantly. He had a very good idea where this conversation was going.

 

“…I always thought Mei Li’s son was a little too girly to be normal?”

 

He suddenly lost his appetite at those words and he honestly didn’t want to hear any of it. Because she was a blatant bigot, he couldn’t even get a word in edge wise for tolerance. The last time he tried, he remember being about thirteen and receiving a hard slap across the face for it, which hurt for days. He never voiced his opinion on the matter since.

 

“And the Hiratashi boy, he’s so quiet, I never thought he might be sick like that.”

 

Akihito leaned back in his chair, willing himself to stay calm as his mother said all those awful things about people he knew. Would she say those things about him if she knew about him? Was he _abnormal_ and _sick_? He wanted to ask her but was afraid to.

 

“How can they defile their body like that….?”

 

“Mom…” Akihito sighed, cutting the woman off before she could go any further. “…I’m not feeling well, can I go to bed?”

 

With worry etched on her face, Riona got up and quickly tended to her son.

 

“Are you running a fever?” she asked suddenly with a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature.

 

“No, I just need to rest, I’m tired,” Akihito mumbled before getting up and walking towards the stairs.

 

Riona watched her son’s back with worried eyes. “Alright, I’ll clean up. Get some rest.”

 

After shutting his bedroom door behind him, Akihito threw himself down on his soft bed, clutched his pillows tightly and inhaled deeply. He knew that for now, he had to keep walking on egg shells around his mother and hopefully, he would never see the man that molested him ever again.

 

********************VF********************

 

*2 Months later*

 

“Hey, Aki!” Takato called out during lunch period. He was in the cafeteria sitting with Kou and he wanted Akihito to sit with them.

 

After spotting his waving friend, the blonde walked over with his tray and took a seat.

 

“I can’t believe that guy missed the goal!” Takato laughed at Kou.

 

Kou nodded in agreement with his mouth full, a small smile on his lips. The day before was the inter-championship football match and their school had won by one goal against a rival school.

 

Akihito poked at his rice idly. His mind was far, far away from the school football match. His mother had finally found a boyfriend, as far as he could tell from her actions and it made him a little happy. She was home way less now to pester him on how every kid was now turning gay….even though most were bisexual or were experimenting as far as he could tell. He hadn’t forgotten that fateful day at the store because even now, he was conflicted and confused. The feelings, the emotions, he couldn’t forget either and they plagued him almost everyday.

 

“Hey Aki, did you hear what I said?”

 

The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts when Takato waved a hand before him.

 

“Huh, what…?”

 

Takato sighed. “I said, I think I want to marry Akiko when we leave school.” He then put a fork full of rice into his mouth and chewed.

 

“Your current girlfriend…?”

 

Kou burst out laughing. “He already has his special marriage underwear put away Aki, you should see it!”

 

“Shut up!” Takato hissed to his laughing friend. He was blushing from the embarrassment.

 

Akihito chuckled, “Is that so? Does it have hearts or cupid on it?”

 

Kou was about to answer his friend’s question, but kept his mouth shut when he saw the death glare Takato shot his way.

 

“Ok, whatever. Can we change the subject?” Takato asked, not liking when his underwear fetish was in the spotlight.

 

Akihito and Kou snickered, then Akihito felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lui Feilong standing behind him, his long hair cascading over his shoulders as his sharp eyes glared at him. His Gakuran hugged him perfectly, outlining his lean body and he could see why Yoh was infatuated with the guy; Feilong was gorgeous.

 

“Takaba, I need to speak with you,” Feilong said.

 

Akihito looked at his friends, who were watching him and shrugged. “Sure.”

 

Leaving the table, the blonde followed behind the older teen as they head towards the classrooms. Somehow he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

They found an empty classroom and when they entered, Feilong closed the door behind them.

 

“What’s the matter?” Akihito asked when Feilong turned to face him. Feilong’s arms were crossed over his chest and he seemed to be articulating his thoughts.

 

“We’ve been neighbors for what, six years now?” Feilong started, confused about his feelings. Deep down he knew the younger teen wouldn’t do what he was about to accuse him of, but he just had to find out the truth.

 

Akihito nodded slowly, not liking the tone his friend used. Even though he talked to him at school, he ignored Feilong at home, for his mother’s sake.

 

“So, word is I’ve been sleeping around and I’m HIV positive and I’m going to die from aids… and guess who I heard started that rumor?”

 

Akihito was horrified and baffled. “Wait, somebody’s saying you’re going to die from aids? And that you’re promiscuous and…?”

 

“…and that I’m going to burn in hell,” Feilong seethed.

 

Hold up…”Wait a minute…?” Akihito paused as the wheels started turning in his head, that sounded exactly like what his mother would say. He closed his eyes and sighed in realization.

 

“How could you…?” Feilong asked with his voice strained, like he didn’t understand and was trying to. “I thought we were friends?”

 

“No, wait, I didn’t…” Akihito started in a panic but Feilong cut him off once again.

 

“When Yoh heard, he was so mad…”

 

“I didn’t do it,” Akihito tried to get across, but Feilong seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

 

“He got a note in his locker saying he’s fucking a slut and he’s going to die. How could you?”

 

“Feilong!”

 

The sound of Akihito’s slightly hysterical voice broke Feilong out of his thoughts and he looked at the blonde with an obviously distressed look on his face.

 

“Please believe me, I’d never do such a thing to you…” Akihito pleaded, though he knew who did. He couldn’t believe his mother would go that far, it made him feel sick to his stomach.

 

“It’s her, isn’t it?” Feilong asked after seeing how genuinely hurt Akihito was at the accusation. He’d always had his suspicion about Asuma Riona.

 

“What, who…?” Akihito asked with a sigh. He had no idea what Feilong was talking about.

 

“Your mother…”

 

Akihito’s eyes widened as his heart rate sped up even more than it did before. How did he know…?

 

Feilong sighed. “You don’t have to answer, the look on your face says it all. I once heard my mom complaining to dad that your mom asked her if I use to touch you inappropriately when I would babysit you.”

 

Akihito felt his heart sink and he gaped like a fish out of water. He knew she wasn’t understanding but he’d never seen her go this far. How could she do such a thing? And then say he was the one saying it? What was she trying to prove? Along with the hurt and incredulity, he could feel the anger slowly building in his chest.

 

“I’m really, sorry Feilong…”

 

“Don’t be…” Feilong interrupted. “I feel even more sorry for you, for having a mother like that.”

 

And with those words Feilong walked away with a look of pity on his face, closing the door softly behind him.

 

Akihito was speechless. He took a seat in one of the empty chairs after Feilong left and just stared at nothing at all with a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions running through him. His mother had always kept her bigotry between her and him as far as he could tell, now this revelation, that she would slander his name like that left a bad taste in his mouth. He loved her, he really did but he didn’t know how much longer he could put up with her shit. It took the ring of the bell to indicate lunch was up to break him out of his stupor and he returned to classes, dreading going home and facing his mother.

 

/tbc


	3. Chapter 3

It was with a combination of dread and anger that Akihito left for home that evening.

 

After lunch, what Feilong said had him walking around in a daze, wondering who else was spreading the rumors and how far it had gotten. He was suspicious of everybody around him, except Kou and Takato, and he vaguely wondered who was branding him a homophobe and bigot when he himself was gay. If only the truth was out.

 

When he walked up the front walkway he looked to the side to see Feilong just coming home from school also, holding hands with Yoh, who was looking at him impassively. When their eyes met he looked away, ashamed and embarrassed. Feilong told him his boyfriend was mad and he wondered if the guy hated him, he hoped not. Yoh was possessive of his lover, that much he could tell by the way he did anything Feilong told him, and was always by his side. It was as if Feilong was Yoh’ entire world and he’d do anything to make sure he stayed by his side.

 

The two story house was quiet as he stepped inside and he wondered if his mother was home, maybe she was on another date again? Whoever she was seeing took her out often and he was glad for the small reprieve. It’s been a month and most nights she wasn’t home until certain hours, so no more talk about who was gay and who wasn’t.

 

Even if he had to play the hypocrite and try to omit his tolerance, he had to confront her about the lying. How could she? And to ask Feilong’s mother if he use to touch him when he used to be his baby-sitter was just down right wrong and rude. God, he loved her but he couldn’t wait to get away. Eight more months; he’ll be a graduate and old enough to be on his own.

 

Walking up the stairs, Akihito realized that he was alone when he saw his mother’s bedroom door closed. Once she was home it would be left open. He sighed and went to his own room, deciding to freshen up until she came home. After his shower he put on a pair of slacks and a t-shirt before toweling his wet hair. After combing it he heard the front door open and knew his mother was home. When he walked outside, he went down the stairs and watched her hanging up her coat with a smile on her face. She wore a thin floral dress and designer slippers with her hair done up in a bun and light make-up on her face. She was a little bit shorter than he was and she looked simple and beautiful, but he quickly shook the thoughts of her looks from his mind.

 

“Mom…?”

 

“Aki-kun~” his mother smiled and he could tell she was royally happy, she rarely ever spoke or looked like that, like she was in love. His mother was only thirty three and a half because she had him at fourteen years old, so she was petite and looked pretty young for having an eighteen year old son. She told him his father died in a car accident before he was born and she raised him all by herself.

 

He followed behind her as she walked into the kitchen, not sure how to start but knowing he had to confront her. She took a glass from the cupboard and half full it with water from the tap. She put the glass to her lips and he decided to continue.

 

“Mom, did you…say things about Feilong and used my name?”

 

His mother’s eyes suddenly went dark and her frame rigid. She still held the cup to her lips but he could tell she wasn’t drinking from it anymore. Slowly, she lowered her hand and turned to look at him darkly.

 

“Why are you running my good mood, Akihito?”

 

She stalked over to him and Akihito gulped as he stood his ground, he wanted to run, but he wanted her to admit she was wrong too.

 

The slap he got in the face stung deeply.

 

“Don’t you ever question my actions again; I know what’s best for you. Now get out of my sight!” the woman screamed, her voice high pitched and strained.

 

“How could you mom? I hate you!” Akihito screamed, then ran as the tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He did nothing wrong, so why was he the one being punished? And she didn’t even look remorseful for what she did, like it was right. He ran up to his room and slammed his door shut, throwing himself on his bed and burying his face under his pillow. The tears silently fell when he thought about how unfair his mother was, like, just because she was older she was wiser. Bullshit.

 

Riona stalked up to her room, feeling a pang of guilt when her Akihito said he hated her. She knew she started those rumors, but it was for the greater good. If Mei Li’s son had no friends then he couldn’t contaminate anybody else, now could he? She frowned though when she considered how all this was taking away from the fun tonight. She and her date were getting a lot steadier, though he never really offered to take her to his home before. They always went out, watched a movie or eat dinner somewhere. He was a little reserved but she didn’t mind, she knew one day they would finally do it and she can have a solid relationship with such a gorgeous man. Everybody had their eyes on him whenever they went out, men and women and even though she would scowl darkly at the men, it made her feel empowered that she got such a handsome man to herself. He’d dropped her off outside earlier since he drove and there was a gleam in his eyes as he looked at her house. She offered for him to follow her inside but he refused, citing he had to get to work. She was a little disappointed, but considering her son’s outburst she was now happy the man didn’t take her up on her offer.

 

She prayed to any and all deity she knew that he was completely straight, a heterosexual. It would shatter her if history was about to repeat itself because she really liked this man.

 

She laid there on her bed for only heaven knew how long, but the hurt in Akihito’s eyes wouldn’t leave her alone and she wondered if he was alright; she had slapped him pretty hard after all. She found herself hurting him a lot, although it was unintentional. It’s just, he was the splitting image of his father and she hated that man with such a burning passion. She couldn’t help it, because the more Akihito grew, the more he resembled that man and it wasn’t easy to deal with.

 

Getting up, she walked silently to her son’s room and tried the knob. It was open and she crept inside to see him sprawled out on his bed, on his stomach with a pillow over his head. She walked over and gently removed the pillow to reveal her son’s peacefully sleeping face, though her hand print from the slap marred his exposed cheek. She sighed wearily before leaving the room and returning to her own, maybe some rest would do her some good.

 

*****************VF***************

 

“Akihito, are you wearing makeup?” Takato asked the next day at school, looking at his friend who was sitting across from him, playing with his food. They’d had two classes together before lunch and it wasn’t until now when he could focus on his friend that he realized one side of his face had a darker tanned look to it. He knew what the Maybelline in his friend’s dresser was for, because it wasn’t uncommon for his mother to hit him.

 

“Drop it, Takato, where’s Kou?” Akihito asked, changing the subject. He hadn’t realized he’d applied the make up too heavily and he knew Takato know why it was there.

 

“Hey guys!” Kou shouted, coming over with his own tray and dodging other students milling about.

 

Kou took a seat with them when he reached their table and he immediately started digging into his food like a starved man. After his first bite, he looked at Akihito and narrowed his eyes.

 

“Why is one of your jaw a different color from one?”

 

Kou sounded genuinely concerned and Akihito sighed. “Stuff happens, drop it, ok?”

 

The blonde knew his friends were concerned, but he honestly didn’t want to deal with their worry at the moment.

 

Takato and Kou exchanged worried glances when their friend looked at his food before taking a bite.

 

After a moment, Akihito looked to his right and he spotted a popular third year cheerleader called Minori Aoi, sitting with her girlfriend, Riko Moriko, of six months and giggling as they talked animatedly with each other. His eyes then roamed a little more and he spotted Yoh and Feilong sitting at a table together, their trays before them and their eyes on each other. Feilong’s hair was pulled into a tight bun with tendrils falling in his face and he seemed to be smiling at something Yoh said with his chin resting in one of his palms.

 

The stoic Yoh barely cracked a smile and Feilong tried to hide a laugh but failed. Akihito watched as Yoh brought a hand up and put a stray lock of hair behind Feilong’s ear, which caused the guy to blush. He then saw Feilong lean over the table and whisper something in his boyfriend’s ear, which caused the passive Yoh’s eyes to widen while a blush crept up his face.

 

Akihito felt a pang of jealousy while watching them, knowing that he’d never be able to be so open, so carefree with himself because of circumstances.

 

“Hey Aki, did you hear what I said?”

 

Takato waved a hand before him and Akihito turned back around to look at them.

 

“Hear what?” the blonde asked when he looked at Takato.

 

“After end of year exams, will you be going to university or finding a job?”

 

“Job, I need to find my own place,” Akihito answered idly. It was no secret that he couldn’t wait to get away from his mother, it was practically a dream.

 

Takato and Kou nodded their head in understanding, they couldn’t wait either because then they could visit Akihito as much as they wanted without problems. Right now their friend wasn’t allowed to be at home with any of his male friends, only females so they weren’t welcomed at his place, especially not for more than three times per week and it had to be about school work. His mother would want them to stay in the living room where she could see them and if they had to go up to his room, the door had to be wide open. After a while they felt too uncomfortable to visit anymore.

 

Akihito didn’t have to ask what his friends’ plans were; they would be going to university and furthering their education to get a better job down the road. He’ll save up enough money from work and send himself back when he felt ready. For right now, being on his own was his main priority.

 

Lunch went by relatively quickly after their conversation and in no time they were back in class. At the end of the school day Akihito head straight on home because his mother instructed him to be home at a certain time. When he entered his house, he was greeted by the sight of his mother looking panicked. She was dressed in evening wear and he wondered if she was going somewhere, though he didn’t care too much because he was still mad at her for hitting him yesterday and her lying ways.

 

“Akihito, so glad you’re back…” the woman sighed in a relieved voice when he entered. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, looking at him worriedly.

 

“Look, my date is coming over later and I need you to help me prepare,” the woman said helplessly.

 

Akihito looked at the woman incredulously. Did she forget they weren’t supposed to be on speaking terms and that he hated her right now. But then, she rarely ever asked for his help with anything and despite everything he still loved her.

 

“What is it?” the blonde sighed.

 

“I’m cooking so I can’t leave, but the bottle of Pinot Noir I bought drop and broke. Can you go buy me another one?”

 

Akihito took the money the woman offered him, put his bag down on the couch and left. It’s like she made a complete 180 change from the attitude she had yesterday. He vaguely wondered who her boyfriend was to help change her in such a drastic way. Normally his mother didn’t want to have too much to do with other people but she seemed head over heels for her mystery guy.

 

When Akihito reached the mini-mart down the street, he went inside and found the red wine section. He was familiar with the place and he knew exactly where to go. He checked the liquor display until he spotted what he was looking for. There was about four variety to the Pinot Noir red wine and he took up each, wondering which one was the best.

 

While reading the label, the blonde was vaguely aware of eyes watching him. There was a giggle and he looked to his right to see two strangers, a teenage girl and boy eyeing him up and down hungrily while the girl whispered something to the guy. Blushing, he turned and walked to the cash register with the wine in hand. He paid for it and hurriedly left, not wanting to meet the two that obviously wanted to get into his school pants.

 

When Akihito reached home, he found his mother in the kitchen and handed her the wine.

 

“Thank you, Akihito!” the woman smiled before giving him a peck on the cheek. She was giddy, like a love struck teenager and it made Akihito smile. He was so use to her always looking angry and irate it was a refreshing change to see this side of her.

 

“You’re welcome, mom,” Akihito smiled.

 

His mother put the wine in a tray of ice she had on the counter before taking an oven mitt and peeking into said oven at her roast.

 

“He’ll be here in a half hour so I want to make sure everything is perfect, normally he’s the one treating me…” Riona smiled.

 

“Fine, I get the hint mom, you want me to stay out of your sight so you can focus on your date,” Akihito chuckled.

 

“Well, you don’t have to stay out of my sight, but don’t hang around too much, it’ll ruin the mood,” Riona mumbled and Akihito resisted the urge to laugh.

 

“Don’t make fun of me, you brat!” Riona shouted playfully while throwing a dish towel at her son’s head. “I’ll bring you your dinner when it’s done…”

 

Akihito put the dish towel on the table and grinned. “Fine, mom. I’ll be up in my room if you need me.”

 

Akihito felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He hasn’t had such a playful conversation with his mother in such a long time it was a very welcomed occurrence. Whoever this man was, he must have been amazing, before him she barely put any emphasis on relationships, for reasons he couldn’t figure out. But then again, he couldn’t figure why she was homophobic either; he wondered if the two were mutually exclusive.

 

After taking his Gakuran off, he threw it in the laundry basket in a corner of his room and remained in his boxers. The evening sun was bright outside and instead of turning on the lights, he decided to move the curtains blocking his window. The light filtered brightly into his room and he looked out the window, into the neighbor’s back yard and could see Feilong walking briskly by the side of the house while his brother walked after him; they seemed to be arguing about something. He couldn’t hear them with his window closed and he didn’t want them to see him in fear he would be accused of prying, so he didn’t open it.

 

Yantzui said something and Feilong turned around to glare at him before answering. Whatever Feilong said must have ticked Yantzui off because when Feilong tried to walk away, he grabbed his shoulder and shoved him into the wall.

 

Akihito gasped before using a hand to cover his mouth at what happened next; Yantzui pressed his body into Feilong’s and forcibly tried to kiss him. Feilong was trying to fight his brother off him and he watched as he gave him a very hard push, causing the older Lui to stumble backward and Feilong used the opportunity to run inside his house. With wide eyes he watched as Yantzui stomped the ground angrily before composing himself, then walking to the front of the yard as if he didn’t try to molest his brother a moment ago.

 

Akihito couldn’t believe it, that Feilong’s brother would want to do that with him. He vaguely wondered if Yoh knew what was going on with them since he spent a lot of time at Feilong’s house. Did their parents know? What would happen if they found out? Who knew from who didn’t?

 

So many conflicting thoughts ran through Akihito’s head and he sighed before leaving the window. He needed a shower and he turned around before entering his bathroom. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one with extreme problems and what he thought was Feilong’s perfect life; being out and proud, having the perfect family and a loving boyfriend, was marred nearly as bad as his was. He was kinda use to his mother’s homophobic ways, but an older brother that wanted to have sex with him? No way!

 

Akihito stood under the shower head and allowed the warm water to rain down on him while he kept on thinking. What if that guy that raped him, Asami, was his brother? Would he put up with it or fight like Feilong did?

 

He remembered the way that man felt inside him, making him beg for it even though he told him to stop. Even now, months later, his ass throbbed and he got hard at the memory. He spent many times in the shower, before and after school, jacking off to the way that man’s tongue felt tasting him, licking and sucking places he wasn’t suppose to. When he fucked him, it was so painful, like nothing that big was supposed to fit in there. His brain remembered the pain but his body remembered the pleasure even though he didn’t want to; it always led to what was happening now, him getting hard and wanting release.

 

Grabbing his own length, he knew he couldn’t work it like that man did, but he had to try if he wanted to get rid of his erection. He was halfway lathered when his soapy hands took his precome leaking cock and stroked. He didn’t think this was right considering he was raped, but his body always betrayed him and he just went with it. Maybe if he was beaten and fucked so hard his ass was torn fifty different ways he wouldn’t be in his current situation, but the man took such great care in making him want it, making it feel good that that’s all he remembered right now.

 

And he hated to admit it, but he wanted to feel it again. At first he denied it, but then after a while the need started to build. And he’d prefer if his second time was with some other guy he chose instead of the man that raped him, but he was afraid of anybody else finding out because if his mother got even a whiff of gay sex on him he was dead meat. So here he stood, pleasuring himself instead of letting somebody do it for him.

 

One hand was braced on the tiled wall and the other stroked frantically. Remembering how good it felt when his nipples, now erect and hard were sucked by that man, he used his free hand to pinch and pull one then the other, making himself spasm and want to come faster.

 

Akihito bit his bottom lip to stifle his moans so nobody would hear him, especially not his mother. God forbid he’d have to lie and say he was daydreaming about a girl, then she’d want to know who and set them up if it wasn’t a celebrity on tv.

 

His knees felt weak as he continued pumping and Akihito’s back arched in pleasure. He was on the verge of release and his entire body was flushed and his eyes glazed.

 

“I’m so hard for you, Takaba…”

“Shut the fuck up and let me fuck you...”

“Like that…?”

 

“Crap,” Akihito moaned when the memory of his rapists sultry voice washed over him like some erotic melody, giving him that extra push towards release as his eyes squeezed shut, his body tensed and his breathing became labored. His mouth was open in a silent groan as his seed shot on the tub floor; all evidence of his abstruseness washing down the drain with the running water.

 

Breathing hard, the blonde leaned on the shower wall for support and willed his breathing to calm down. Blinking, he went back under the water and finished cleaning up, he couldn’t be in the shower too long lest his mother became suspicious. That is if she would notice, she was focusing on her date after all.

 

After leaving the shower, the blonde threw on a t-shirt and shorts. He went over to his door and peeked outside, listening for any indication his mother’s date had arrived.

 

“I’m so happy you could make it!” His mother’s voice rang out and the blonde sighed, he wondered if she forgot about bringing him dinner, he was now really hungry and he didn’t want to go downstairs because now that her date was here, she would be so pissed.

 

Closing the door, he took up a reading book he had lying about and lie on his bed, reading it and ignoring his hunger until he fell asleep.

 

********************VF*******************

 

 

“Akihito…?”

 

The voice drifted to his ears like a dream and he wondered through the fog in his mind if he was imagining his mother’s voice.

 

“Aki…?”

 

The second time was much clearer and the blonde realized he wasn’t dreaming, especially when his mother shook his shoulder to wake him up completely. Blinking as his eyes came into focus in the dark room, he looked at her silhouette as she hovered over him.

 

Why was it so dark, was it night?

 

“Mom…?” Akihito groaned sleepily.

 

She stood up, walked over to the wall and flipped the switch, causing light to flood his eyes and he groaned before shielding his face from the glare.

 

“I’m so sorry, in no time he was here and I completely forgot I said I’d bring your dinner,” the woman blurted apologetically.

 

Akihito lowered his hand before looking at her and the huge plate of food she had in her hand.

 

“It’s fine, mom…” Akihito answered; his voice a little hoarse from sleeping. That guy must have been extra special, his mother was mellowing out nicely and he liked it. Normally she wouldn’t be so sympathetic because she would be mad at something or someone gay.

 

“Here,” she said, handing him the plate and he took it. It was way too much food but he took a bite for hunger’s sake, chewing the rice slowly so as not to choke. She stood there watching him with soft eyes and it was a little unnerving.

 

“What time is it?” Akihito asked between chews.

 

“9pm,” she answered. “Will you be alright?”

 

Akihito nodded.

 

Riona walked away, closing the door softly behind her and Akihito put the plate on a small table nearby, noticing a cup of water sitting there. He took a sip before turning the lights off once again and going back to lie down, he didn’t want to eat before sleeping because he would feel sick in the morning.

 

*****************VF***************

 

*One week later*

 

“Akihito!” Riona shouted when she couldn’t quite fit into that little black dress. Even though she was small, the dress seemed to be even smaller and she couldn’t zip up the back.

 

“What is it, mom…?” Akihito asked after rounding the corner to enter her room with a pocky stick in his mouth.

 

“Zipper…” the woman sighed.

 

Akihito walked over and zipped it up for her.

 

“Thanks, sweety,” the woman smiled while looking at her figure in her full length mirror.

 

“You look really good mom, where is he taking you this time?” Akihito asked.

 

“Thank you, we’re going to the theater,” Riona answered, a small smile on her face. There was a play she’d been dying to see and he offered to take her.

 

“Have fun,” Akihito smiled before walking away and his mother waved him off as if it was obvious. She was so happy he hadn’t heard her complain about gays in a week and it was a new record for her. He was grateful to this guy, whoever he was, for making her happy so she could focus on more important things than other people’s business.

 

She left about a half hour later and he didn’t realize until he heard the door slam shut. He would have walked her out and meet this mystery man of hers, but he figured they would be gone by the time he reached downstairs.

 

Getting out his game console, he decided to play a game in the mean time. He started with a fighting game, then when he got tired of it he play an RPG. It must have been about an hour later when there was a knock on his door and he wondered who it could have been.

 

Putting down the controller, he ran outside his room and down the stairs.

 

“Coming!” the blonde shouted when the door bell rang again and when he reached, he threw it open.

 

“Hi, what do…?” Akihito began to ask his guest but then his eyes widened in realization and he lost his voice when he saw who was standing there.

 

“Hello, Akihito…” was purred in a longing voice.

 

Akihito was frozen to the spot. “A…Asami?”

 

The man clamped a hand over his mouth, pushed him inside his house and stepped in after him, making sure to kick the door shut with his foot. H struggled to get away, but Asami had him in a position that gave him the upper hand and he couldn’t move, except for his legs to walk.

 

“I’ve missed you, Akihito,” Asami whispered in his right ear while forcing him up the stairs and towards his room. There was a sizable erection poking him in the back and he felt panicked, not believing this was happening and the guy had found his home.

 

Somehow Akihito knew he was fucked, literally, and he prayed to every deity he knew that this was just a bad dream he’ll soon wake from.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami sat watching the monitor as usual, more restless than he’d ever been in a long while. He couldn’t get that student out of his mind; the way he felt, the way he moaned, the way he would say no but pull him closer, ask him to go deeper, beg to be fucked harder while pushing him away...

 

Asami sighed. He was going to get hard again if he didn’t forget about what happened three days ago. Knowing the kid’s name and the school he attended made it easy for him to get basic background information on Takaba Akihito. He even got an address, and when he drove to check the place out yesterday he saw a woman he knew, and had an inkling of disdain for. He didn’t recognize the woman’s name from Takaba’s file, but he knew her face; it was hard to forget a homophobic when they went off in your store about the lesbians making out in the lingerie section. He’d cursed, spun his car around and drove to work.

 

Even if he wanted, and just _had_ to get Takaba, there was no way he would put him, or himself in any unnecessary hot water with his mother. The woman might have been the biggest homophobic bigot he’d ever come across, but she was still Akihito’s mother/legal guardian and he had to take that into account. Walking up to the door and asking to take a high schooler out for dinner so you could _obviously_ screw him after was out of the question, especially with such a huge age gap and same sex factor between them.

 

All he knew was that Akihito’s mother could _not_ find out he wants her son, but how will he go about it? She normally came in the store on a Saturday to shop, which meant he had the opportunity to get close, even though that might take some time and effort considering her behavior; she seemed to hate men with a passion. It will be hard work pretending he liked such a hateful woman, but for his Akihito, he’d do almost anything.

 

It would take a while to get close and gain her trust and until then, his Akihito better save that sweet ass for him…he’ll be back to scratch that persistent itch on his prostate when the time was right.

 

**************VF**************

 

“Shhh, don’t want your mother to hear about this, now do you?” Asami whispered into the ear of the blonde, whose screams he was stifling with the hand he had over his mouth. Like a kitten, Takaba scratched and fought but to no avail, just like he knew he would.

 

Riona had invited him up to her room once when he came over for dinner, but he declined so he knew the other was Takaba’s. After pushing him into the room and closing the door with his foot, he pushed the teen on to the bed, watching as he rolled before landing on his hands and knees.

 

Akihito glared something fierce and he had no words to explain how his cock just stiffly and painfully shot to attention in the confines of his pants. The veins in the boy’s arms stood stark against his pale skin as he balled his fists, seemingly ready for a fight.

 

“SON OF A BITCH!” Akihito screamed before he lunged at him and his libido was getting out of hand. God, this was going to be such a good fuck, he felt like a eunuch with all the months he’d been waiting on this moment, not being able to get it up for anybody else. This was it, the moment he’d finally be fully satisfied and Takaba would learn that he belonged to him and only him.

 

Asami caught the teen when he lunged at him, grabbing his arm and jerking him forward so he stumbled into his chest and when he kissed those soft lips, it was delicious agony. How long had it been since that taste eluded him?

 

That taste-something sweet, like chocolate or candy was mesmerizing, even though he hated sweets.

 

Takaba’s eyes were squeezed shut, his warm breath ragged and his face flushed with his head tilted to the side to accommodate his own probing tongue. He sucked his tongue into his mouth, tasting and licking as their tongues twirled around each other. His kitten tried to pull back, but he held him close, never letting go.

 

Having one hand across his boy’s back, he used the other to grope him, feel for what he knew would be a hard length, because no matter how much Takaba wanted to deny it, his body remembered clearly and it showed. Takaba’s back arched in resistance when he squeezed his length through his pants and he didn’t know where he got the strength from, but he managed to push him back a bit, breaking the kiss and the hold he had over him.

 

“You ASSHOLE!” Akihito screamed. He was in a panic, “How the hell did you get into my home?”

 

Asami smirked, “I have my ways…”

 

“Fuck!” Akihito snarled in anger. He was actually contemplating ways to get away, wondering if he could run pass Asami by feigning for the right, but running to the left and hopefully slipping past the man in the same way a footballer would dodge their opponent.

 

Asami knew exactly what his Akihito was thinking because it was clear in his expression. The way his eyes would dart to his sides told him what he wanted to do and when the teen tried to run past him, he grabbed his frame with both arms and pushed him back on the bed.

 

“What…?” Akihito questioned in confusion and Asami quickly tied his hands to the headboard with one of the school ties he found lying close by.

 

Akihito pulled on his bounds, but they were tightly done and the harder he pulled, the more it hurt.

 

“Let me go, you…” the blonde snarled.

 

“Shhhh…” Asami cooed, “What if your mother hears you?” Though he knew the woman wouldn’t be home for now. He purposely chose something she wouldn’t be willing to leave until it was finished, which gave him about at hour and a half to sex up his kitten.

 

Akihito fought as he laid himself between his legs and once again they kissed.

 

Akihito fell silent at the mention of his mother, as a matter of fact, the thought of her catching them sent an even deeper shiver of fear through him, which apparently didn’t go unnoticed by the other man as he pulled back from the kiss and looked him square in the eyes.

 

“What’s the matter,” Asami asked concerned.

 

“You’re ruining my life…” Akihito managed through bated breath.

 

Asami chuckled, “Quite the opposite, actually.”

 

The older man carefully started to remove the blonde’s shirt, “You’ll learn over time you can’t live without me.”

 

Akihito was caught off guard by the smugness of the man before him. Why was he such a bastard?

 

“Don’t look at me like that…” Asami chuckled at Akihito’s ‘you wish’ look. “You’ll learn to love it, crave it like food, need it to survive and I’ll fuck you everyday if it makes you happy.”

 

Akihito’s breathe shook. “You…you’re insane!”

 

That hand was suddenly getting rid of the obtrusive pants on those slim legs and the panic in Takaba’s decorum was increasing.

 

Akihito’s lips quivered at the realization he was going to be raped all over again. “No, please stop…my mother…if she finds out…”

 

Asami really wanted to appease his blonde’s fears, let him know he would never deliberately put him in jeopardy. Those hazel eyes were pleading and he kissed the blonde’s crown chastely like a mother would a frightened child before pulling back and looking in his eyes. “Please don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

 

“Then let me go…” Akihito shuddered, pulling on his bound hands for emphasis.

 

Asami wanted to tell the kid no can do, but he refrained and opted for something a little less blunt. “I can’t, not yet…”

 

Akihito deflated audibly.

 

Asami had been, for all intent and purposes, insanely distracted by the body before him. The smooth skin, the sinew of those firm legs, the tight stomach, the enticing v dip of that pelvis leading to his prize; his and only his.

 

Akihito could feel his body tense and knots tighten in his stomach as the man’s hands roamed over him, running down his jaw, then travelling down his neck until it stopped above his pelvic area. Anticipatory shivers wracked his body and he bit his lip as those fingers inched lower…to remove his underwear.

 

“Didn’t know you were so hard for me,” Asami smirked knowingly.

 

A bit confused at the sly remark, Akihito looked down at what the man was talking about. He was, indeed, standing at full attention; the Judas between his legs rested on his stomach from its release and he made a low growl from the back of his throat

 

“Now, now…” Asami smirked before positioning himself so he could suck that cock straight into his mouth.

 

Akihito’s eyes widened when his legs were widened and he vaguely wondered if it would feel as good as the first time. Scratch that, he meant feel as bad….

 

Asami’s nose was a hair’s length away from Akihito’s soon to be devoured length and he asked suddenly, “Nobody else has tasted you, have they?”

 

If the situation wasn’t so dire Akihito would have laughed. Tight lipped, he turned his head to the side and huffed.

 

“Fine, I know nobody can go down on you like me though…”

 

Even though he was anticipating it, Akihito was startled when that wet warmth engulfed him and he bucked once before a firm pair of hands on his hips held him firm.

 

 

“Son of a bitch…” Akihito shuddered. It was…shouldn’t feel so good.

 

Akihito curled his toes and turned his head to the side with his eyes closed. He didn’t want to look, he didn’t want to see what Asami was doing because he knew that man was so lewd it bordered erotic.

 

Up, down, round and round, lick the head then go down low.

 

Asami started pinching his nipples and Akihito tried to bite back a moan. It was electrifying, so intense he wondered if his body would explode from pleasure.

 

Asami was hungry, starving for his Akihito and he deep throated him, hard and slick and complied when Akihito started thrusting his hips, needing desperately to fuck his mouth. The thin hairs nestled around the base was blonde, just like his kitten’s head of hair and it lay flat against him. He looked up at the sex crazed face of his Akihito, his brows knitted into a tight frown as his mouth opened to let out those erotic sounds.

 

God, he was hard.

 

Letting Akihito’s length slip out of his mouth with a plop after a few minutes, he pushed his legs up and exposed that beautiful ass to his intense view.

 

That hole was twitching, like a silent invitation to do something, anything to it.

 

“Akihito, should I rim you?”

 

Akihito was breathing hard and he was sure the man had said something. His unfocused eyes stared down at a smug Asami. “What…?”

 

Asami smirked, “This…”

 

“Asami, SHIT!” Akihito cried out at the feel of that tongue. As if his body wasn’t experiencing a sensory overload before, it went into over drive at how lewd they were and he couldn’t hold back his voice. It was too much.

 

“Asami, wait… more, stop… deeper, NO… harder…”

 

Asami listened to his boy’s intense cries as he stiffened his tongue and jabbed at that hole like it was being punished for doing something bad.

 

Damn, his Akihito was so sexy it was a sin.

 

“Please…” Akihito begged over and over again, throwing his head back and wondering how he got himself in this predicament. He didn’t want to crave it, but he couldn’t help himself. His hands, still bound by the wrists were fisted tightly because he felt he needed something to hold on to, some anchor to prevent him from drowning in the enigma that was Asami.

 

“Don’t…” Akihito moaned, his voice dropping an octave at intervals and Asami could hardly take it anymore, he was so hard it was getting uncomfortable.

 

Lowering his boy’s legs, he pushed his middle finger inside him while he was still salivated. Akihito writhed and he slipped another finger in while simultaneously rubbing the head of that precome covered length. That body glistened from a light sheen of sweat while bucking under his assault and he leaned in for a kiss, loving the way Akihito melted into it.

 

“I’m going to fuck you,” the older man muttered against those soft, quivering lips while looking into those glossed over hazel eyes.

 

Akihito whimpered in response.

 

“Please…” the blonde moaned when he could feel it, the head pressing against his ring of muscle, stretching and hurting. He wanted to tell Asami to stop, but couldn’t find the words as the feel of getting filled encompassed him. He chocked out a cry as his body widened and stretched to accommodate something so big. He wanted to protest, but he couldn’t get a word in edgewise.

 

Asami tried to be gentle; well, as gentle as he could be under the circumstances. He didn’t want his boy’s mother to be able to tell something had happened after he’d left; that he’d been screwing her son senseless in her own house.

 

After a while he released Akihito’s wrists and held him close while he thrusted his hips in a steady rhythm. Flushed, Akihito wrapped both arms around his neck tightly and he sat reclined, watching that erotic, heavenly faces as it contorted into all sort of delicious expressions. He sucked a nipple into his mouth as Akihito-with his help- rode him until they ejaculated, spent and satiated.

 

Akihito rolled over on his side, breathing hard as his mind cleared of the fog that was sexually charged. He swallowed and kept his back firmly to the other man; what they just did…he wasn’t even trying to stop it. A hand wrapped around his midsection as the man pulled him into a spooning position.

 

“That was incredible…” Asami whispered before placing a light kiss to the back of the blonde’s head.

 

Akihito closed his eyes and shivered, what was this man trying to do?

 

“Please…will you just leave?”

 

Asami raised an eyebrow in question, but he understood. They’ve been going at it an hour, which meant Riona would be home shortly. Moving from the bed, he wiped the evidence of their time together away before reclothing himself.

 

“Fine, but I’ll be back,” Asami answered while buckling the belt on his pants.

 

Akihito reflexively pulled the sheet he had around him tighter and said, “Don’t, there’s too much at stake if you come back here.”

 

Asami paused before looking at his now lover, who had his back to him. He understood.

 

“Fine. But if I can’t come where you are, you have to come where I am.”

 

Akihito turned around and glared at the man. “This stops here.”

 

Asami chuckled while putting on his shoes. “That’s impossible, and we both know you’ll be begging me to fuck you again soon…”

 

Akihito crossed his arms and glared harder.

 

After putting himself together, Asami took a notepad and pen sitting on Akihito’s desk and wrote his address and phone number on it before putting it back.

 

Akihito glared at the offending piece of paper.

 

“I won’t come to your home next time, but if I wait too long for you I’ll find you wherever you are; you can’t escape me, Takaba Akihito.”

 

Asami walked away and Akihito sighed. He heard the front door close and made an angry retort before heading to the bathroom to clean up. He moved with the grace of a man so pissed he could break something and wondered how things had spiraled so much out of control.

 

How did Asami even know where he lived anyway? And why couldn’t he seem to escape him? The first time was a lot easier to get over since he thought he would never see that man again, but now, now this changed everything.

 

After showering thoroughly and brushing his teeth, he threw on a long sleeved shirt to hide the bruises on his wrists and love bites on his body, along with a pair of slacks.

 

Every inch of his body still thrummed to the tune of Asami’s ministrations and he cursed under his breath. Why did it have to feel so good? Rape should be something bad, which it was in theory, but he remembered _asking_ for it; begging, moaning wantonly, craving.. .

 

Akihito shook he thoughts from his mind.

 

Sitting on his bed, he looked at the notepad with the address and number and his eyes darkened before he threw it face down so he couldn’t see what was on it. He walked over to his window and threw it open to air out the stench of sex left behind, then he changed the sheets-couldn’t have his mother seeing them, could he?

 

It was night now and he sat on his window sill gently, looking up at the stars as they twinkled in the ashened sky. The night breeze was cool and it calmed him a little. He had seen Yoh in Feilong’s front yard and watched as the two talked, laughed, then kiss before they parted ways. Feilong waved as Yoh walked down the street and he sighed, no matter what he wanted to think, he wanted that level of freedom for himself.

 

Feilong stood at his gate for about a minute, smiling while he watched Yoh walking away. Akihito watched as Yantzui came out to the front of the yard a moment later and say something to his brother, who scowled before brushing past him to head back in the house. Feilong couldn’t see it because his back was to his brother, but Akihito didn’t miss the smirk on that face as the older brother looked down the street. He was a little curious as to what was going on over that house.

 

After a few minutes there was the sound of the front door opening and his heart sped up a bit.

 

“Akihito!”

 

“Mom…” the blonde said after he came out to look at her. He wanted to act with some level of normalcy so as to not arouse her suspicion, so he asked, “How was your date?”

 

Riona sighed. “It was good, while it lasted. Half way through the play he got an emergency phone call and had to leave.”

 

“Sorry…” Akihito mumbled. He really wanted her to have a good time.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll have many more dates,” she said with a smile before heading to her room.

 

He watched her walk up the stairs before heading to his own room. As far as he could tell, his problems were just beginning if that man kept his promise.

 

  
/tbc


	5. Chapter 5

7:30 am on the dot three days later Akihito was at school, in the Auditorium standing between his two friends as they received an end of year exam lecture by the school principal. The fundamentals-having the right mindset, studying hard, devoting _way_ too much time to school work was just a few of the unreasonable guidelines they had to follow. But Akihito didn’t mind, it just came through one ear and flew out the other. It’s not like he didn’t study, but he didn’t push himself too hard.

 

As a matter of fact, for the past three days, studying was the farthest thing from his mind. He couldn’t concentrate, he couldn’t focus and he wondered why _it_ was so hard to forget, why he was allowing _it_ to consume almost all of his thoughts and his free time?

 

 _It_ , as Akihito liked to dub that experience, was all that man’s fault. It was hard to deny he wanted it, he wanted to be fucked and ravished by a man that had no business fucking or ravishing him. How many times had he planned to throw out or burn that piece of paper with the number and address? But only managing to put it back where it originally was, facing down in his dresser drawer. The principal’s voice droned in the background like a distant buzz as he remembered the experience, never able to forget no matter how hard he tried.

 

Large hands, so firm, but with enough gentleness to border erotic pain and that hard body, enough to make him blush as he remembered the way those muscles flexed and contracted when the man pounded into him. The bite marks and finger bruises hadn’t entirely faded yet after two days and he wondered how soon they would, because they tingled when he remembered those firm lips and tongue, as if in tune with his brain.

 

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder, breaking him out of his reverie and when those hazel eyes looked at the hand and it was traced back to a face with concerned brown eyes.

 

“Aki, are you alright? You look a little flushed…”

 

Akihito smiled at his friend. “Don’t worry Kou, I’m fine.”

 

Kou nodded before turning his head to face the front and he looked to his other side, realizing that Takato was watching him too. He gave a half hearted smile, then watched as Takato focused back on the principal.

 

He really needed to get out of here.

 

Fifteen minutes later, the congregation was allowed to leave and Akihito stretched his hands over his head and tipped on his toes, he’d been standing for a while.

 

“That was so boring,” Kou drawled lazily.

 

“At least they postponed first period, I hate biology,” Takato offered. The other two agreed.

 

“We have a fifteen minute break, want to go get something to drink?” Akihito asked the two. They agreed and the trio headed towards the cafeteria.

 

On their way there, they were just about to enter the building when Akihito felt somebody tap him on his right shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see Hiratashi Yoh standing behind him.

 

“I need to speak to you,” was uttered simply and Akihito swallowed. Was Feilong’s boyfriend about to bash his head in for thinking that he spread those rumors, after all this time?

 

Akihito looked at Yoh, trying to hide how he felt about such a meeting because he dreaded what the other teen might do to him.

 

After a few seconds of brooding silence, for which Akihito had hoped Yoh would have turned around and left, but who seemed content on standing there forever waiting instead, he sighed and looked at his friends, who looked puzzled. “I’ll be right back.”

 

They walked away and eventually ended up standing under a huge oak tree in the school yard, alone, and Akihito avoided Yoh’s eyes in fear they would convey his anger and rage. He was half expecting to get shot…

 

“Look at me.”

 

Akihito quickly turned his head and looked at Yoh, whom he realized was not angry, but maybe uncertain, hesitant? “What is it, what do you want?”

 

Yoh exhaled what seemed like an uncharacteristic sigh to Akihito, because he only ever saw the guy sporting one look and rarely ever speaking.

 

“Feilong have lots of friends, most of them fake, almost all of them jealous for some reason or another and I realize you’re the only one he thinks is genuine…” Yoh started.

 

Akihito smiled on the inside; he never knew Feilong thought of him as more than an acquaintance after the rumor fiasco.

 

Yoh seemed a little nervous, “…so, it will be his birthday next week and I need a little help, to throw him a surprise party.”

 

Akihito was surprised, and when he saw how nervous the other guy was, he realized he was being truthful.

 

“Fine,” the blonde smiled. But then a thought occurred to him. “Wait, what would I have to do in all this?”

 

“Keep him away from his house, I want time with his parents to set up the place,” Yoh answered.

 

“And his brother…?” Akihito asked after a moment of hesitation. He was still curious about the guy and wanted to know if Yoh knew anything. The momentary cold look of Yoh’s dark eyes told him what he needed to know; he hated the guy.

 

Yoh then stood straight and adjusted himself. “Thank you for helping.”

 

“No problem,” Akihito answered, watching as Yoh walked off into the distance. He would help in whatever way he could, it was the least he could do.

 

The thing was, he was still hungry and break time would end soon. He wouldn’t be able to help anybody on an empty stomach so off he went, catching up with his friends who were overly eager about his meeting with the senior. He told them, in confidence of course.

 

*****VF*****

 

Later that day, Akihito left school and entered his home with slight trepidation. He carefully opened the door, half expecting to be jumped once inside and he carefully looked around, spotting no Asami, before closing the door behind him. He toed off his shoes and left them at the front before turning around to head up the stairs.

 

“I know, can you believe it? I saw them, and I got so angry, I wish being gay was a crime.”

 

Akihito stiffened at his mother’s words, it sounded like she either had a visitor or was on the phone.

 

“It should be…” A strange male voice answered. “Two men or women were never meant to have sex, it’s disgusting.”

 

Akihito cringed at the stranger’s voice. He wished he could go in the kitchen, where it sounded like they were, and tell them he wasn’t disgusting or deserved to be put in jail, that there was nothing wrong with him and they should stop hating…it hurt.

 

“If I ever found out my Akihito likes men…”

 

Akihito felt his heart sink; what would she say, what would she do? The air was tense as he waited for a response, feeling the tiny droplets of sweat forming on his brows. His hands were suddenly clammy as he held his book bag.

 

A sigh. “I don’t know what I would do…”

 

“I understand…though you can send him to a rehabilitation camp…?” the strange voice answered softly and Akihito could not stop the tear that fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheek before the collar of his Gakuran soaked it up. He’d never heard his mother speak directly about him when she often ranted about her homophobia and it just made him so angry and sad at the same time that she couldn’t see people for who they are instead of who they slept with. Heavy hearted, he trudged up to his room silently and locked his door-with the lock. He was feeling too pissed at his mother and whoever her friend was that was feeding her insanity. She didn’t even try to hesitate at the rehabilitation comment.

 

Sighing, he got out of his clothes and while only in his boxers, jumped on his bed and hugged his pillow. He started to think, which wasn’t really a good thing, about what it would take to get his mother to change…for people like her to change and accept that some things in life just is, and there’s nothing that could be done about it and it should be left alone. Gay, trans and bisexual people weren’t an anomaly and it pissed him off every time someone would contradict his belief, like his mother.

 

Having a man, a hard warm body against you felt so right, like the heat on a cold winter night. Rippled abs, the breadth of that toned chest, muscular arms and legs, a huge…

 

Akihito’s eyes widened and he wiped the dreamy look off his face when he realized he was thinking about _that_ man. The man that took without asking, that left his address and number as if he’d call; self righteous prick.

 

But as he laid there, half naked, eyes closed, he kept thinking how much he hated _that_ man, the man that blew through his life like a tornado, upsetting everything in his wake. Over and over again, being slammed into until he couldn’t breathe, the pain, the fear, the excitement…

 

Akihito’s eyes flew open at that last thought. Sighing, again, he rolled over and reached into the drawer where the notepad laid. He kept looking at it as he contemplated throwing it away, there’s no way he would need it.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. “Akihito!”

 

Startled, he threw the pad back in the drawer and sat up. “What is it!?”

 

“Open the door, I need you to meet a friend of mine.”

 

By the time the woman had finished speaking, Akihito had already drawn a pair of pants on and was pulling a shirt over his head. A few seconds later he opened his door and was greeted by his mother, who stood beside a short middle aged man in a dark blue three piece suit. He wore thin glasses and looked rather creepy.

 

“This is a friend of mine who came to visit, Jiro Kaede. We use to work together years ago in Mainland China and he knew you as a toddler,” his mother introduced.

 

Akihito bowed politely at the stranger. “Nice to meet you…”

 

The stranger gave him more an incline of the head than a bow before smiling creepily. “Takaba-kun, you’ve grown into a fine young man.”

 

The blonde chuckled nervously as those words set off warning bells in his head. What was this gauche feeling he was getting from the man?

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Well, I’ll see you out,” his mother smiled at her friend, who never took his eyes away from him until he turned around completely. They both turned and left and Akihito shivered involuntarily at the man’s presence before closing his door and returning to bed. He didn’t forget about what the two were talking about earlier and with a heavy heart and a sinking feeling he drifted off to sleep.

 

*****VF*****

 

“Aki, pass me the ball!” Takato shouted as he ran towards him while flanked by another student from their class that was on the defense.

 

Akihito dribbled for a few seconds before passing the ball to his friend, who subsequently ran towards the hoop with most of the defense hot on his heels.

 

Takato then passed to another team member, who managed to score a basket with the aid of his height. He was tall.

 

The coach blew the whistle at the same time the school bell rang and all game play stopped.

 

“Oh my God, I’m so tired,” Akihito breathed as he doubled over with his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Takato was suddenly beside him, mirroring his actions and a moment later so was Kou, who was a part of the defense’s team.

 

With his hands resting on his lower back as if to support it, Kou’s muscles constricted and he didn’t try to hide the huge yawn that had his mouth open a little too widely. It looked painful.

 

“Cover your mouth, laziness is contagious,” Akihito chastised and as if on cue, the tell tale signs of a yawn started to flaunt itself.

 

“True, contagious…” Takato muttered when Akihito put one of his hands up to try and stifle his own.

 

They were walking towards the cooler and after drinking, the cool water washed through their hot steaming bodies, outwardly full of sweat and maybe dirt, like a tidal wave of relief.

 

Luckily, PE was always last period which meant they could shower, go home and maybe relax their sore muscles. They changed, took a quick bath in the communal shower and then headed out in their Gakuran wear.

 

“You’re gonna have to leave without us Aki, Takato and I have plans to help my mom clean up her storage house, we’ll be heading downtown for supplies,” Kou groaned as he threw his book bag over his shoulder.

 

“And you tell me this now?” Akihito asked annoyed as they walked down the hall leading to the exit.

 

“Sorry,” Takato mumbled, “We forgot.”

 

Akihito looked at Kou, who nodded his head in agreement before he conceded. “Alright.”

 

“We’re heading downtown, so we’ll be going to the bus stop around the corner,” Kou informed.

 

“I understand,” Akihito answered, acknowledging that he’d be going home alone. They then parted ways with a wave and he trudged the five minutes it took to walk to his bus stop.

 

Standing there, with his hands in his pocketed, he waited. One minute, two minutes, then three and that’s when a car pulled up before him. A sleek blue/green car with tinted windows. He inclined his head a little to see who was in the car, if it was somebody he knew.

 

The windows rolled down a fraction.

 

“Get in.”

 

That voice washed over Akihito like a bad omen and he started to back away.

 

“Get in Takaba, because if I leave this car to get you, you won’t like it…”

 

The window rolled all the way down and that’s when Akihito looked into those golden eyes that left no room arguments. He was fearful of the implication of that sentence.

 

“I…I can’t, my mother expects me home shortly.” A lie, but Asami didn’t need to know that, did he?

 

“Your mother’s busy getting ready for her date, get in the car,” Asami answered, a crease forming on his brow from the delay. He could also get a ticket for parking at the bus stop where the bus should be.

 

“How do you know…?”

 

“Get. In. The. Car. NOW!”

 

 

As if on reflex as that angry baritone bellowed at him, Akihito opened the door and jumped in the car.

 

Asami immediately pulled away from the curb.

 

Akihito squirmed as he tried to adjust himself in the passenger seat, he didn’t know why he allowed Asami to scare him into doing what he wanted. He felt uncomfortable.

 

“Where the hell are you taking me?”

 

“Put on your seatbelt.”

 

“Where the hell are you taking me?” Akihito reiterated irritably while snapping said seatbelt into place.

 

“My home,” Asami answered.

 

“What, why?” the blonde asked in a panicked voice. If the car wasn’t moving he probably would have jumped from the vehicle.

 

Asami’s eyes darkened, but he kept them firmly on the road. “Three days you had me waiting…”

 

“What?!” Akihito bellowed in confusion. What was the guy going on about? He felt like he was sitting with a sociopath about to rape him and dump his body in a ditch somewhere!

 

“I left my address and number, didn’t I tell you not to keep me waiting too long?” Asami asked as he made a right on the highway.

 

Akihito was stupefied. “You’re pissed because I didn’t…call?”

 

Asami frowned.

 

“You come into my home, rape me and then get mad that I don’t call?! ARE YOU INSANE!?” Akihito screamed, his eyes wide with disbelief while his heartbeat pounded in his ears.

 

Asami didn’t think how it would seem to the teen, because when Akihito put it that way, he would seem crazy; crazy for his Akihito that is.

 

“Stop shouting.”

 

Akihito let out a frustrated grunt. “I don’t want to go to your house.”

 

“I don’t care what you want,” Asami answered while simultaneously looking through the rear view mirror. “I told you if you didn’t come to me willing, I’ll come get you.”

 

“I can’t believe this…” Akihito sighed in frustration while looking out the window at the passing scenery. Now he realized he wouldn’t be safe from this man anywhere, he was about to ruin his life for sure.

 

*****VF*****

 

Riona looked at her cell phone for the umpteenth time that evening. She sat in the living room couch, all dolled up and anticipating her date’s arrival. It was 4:30pm and Asami was already an hour late, plus he seemed to have his phone turned off because she kept getting voicemail each time she rang.

 

She was worried. What if something had happened to the man? An accident, an emergency? Family death??

 

She didn’t want to think along those lines, but she had no plausible reason for why she was suddenly being stood up; again. It’s so out of character for the man that charmed his way into her life. She felt disappointed; not even a phone call to say he would be late or cancelling.

 

Akihito hadn’t been home yet either, and school ended almost two hours ago. But she wasn’t worried about what her son was doing, she was worried about what Asami was doing because even though she was always hard on her son (yes, she realized she could handle him a little better sometimes) she knew he could take care of himself. He probably stayed back after school anyways; no big deal.

 

She tried the number of the clothing store, but she was informed that Asami’s shift ended hours ago.

 

Feeling utterly let down, she sighed and head towards her room, pulling the oversized loop earrings from her ears before slipping out of her clothes. She desperately wanted to know what was happening, and it irked her when she realized she had no idea where the man lived, it’s almost as if he wanted to make sure she couldn’t find him sometimes.

 

Come to think of it, after months of dating they’d never kissed on the lips, like really kiss and he’d never tried to take their relationship to the next level. Something was niggling in the back of her brain but she willed it away. This man went through a lot just to get a date, and she doubted he would put up with all her tantrums and mood swings if he didn’t want her.

 

All she could do is wait and see.

 

*****VF*****

 

Akihito bit his bottom lip as he watched the man approach him with a tray in his hands. He was currently around a very elegant dinner table in a very exquisite home. He didn’t recognize the part of town he was in since his mother didn’t allow him to travel too much, but it was more upscale than where he lived. Asami had practically forced him into his home and he half expected to be attacked once inside, but the man led him to this table instead, where a colorful bouquet sat in the middle of a thick white tablecloth accented by expensive silverware.

 

It felt like he was on a…date? A small bowl of miso soup was placed before him and he resisted the urge to sniff it, what if it was poisoned?

 

Asami sat beside Akihito with an amused look on his face. “I’m going to get you some food since I doubt you’ve eaten in a while, but you have to drink that first.”

 

Akihito did feel incredibly hungry, especially since he was playing basketball and it would have been hours ago since he had lunch, but he just didn’t trust the man.

 

“The sooner you go about it the sooner you can leave,” Asami said while standing to go back to the kitchen.

 

Akihito dug into the soup almost immediately. It wasn’t too hot so he was able to finish it in a matter of seconds. Asami then returned with two plates of buttered shrimp and vegetables and he had to admit, after the first bite that the guy could cook.

 

“How was it?” Asami asked when they were done eating and he was using a napkin to wipe the corners of his mouth.

 

Akihito had a smile on his face. “That tasted so good, didn’t know you could cook so well.”

 

“Thank you,” Asami answered. He was content just sitting there and watching Akihito’s blissful expression. For now.

 

Asami stood and took up the two plates to bring to the kitchen. “Time for the main course.”

 

Akihito had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he was almost afraid to ask…”What’s that?”

 

*****VF*****

 

Akihito had his eyes closed as he drew in a deep breath. He tried to focus on evening out his breathing as his hands gripped the bed sheet tightly from his kneeling position. “Shit…why?”

 

Asami was too busy pleasuring his Akihito with his tongue to stop and answer.

 

“Stop…” Akihito mewled as Asami kept thrusting his tongue into him while his hands held firm and apart his ass cheeks. He’d protested and fought when he realized Asami wanted to have sex with him, just like all the times before, only now it was half hearted at best. It was hard admitting to himself that he wanted this, was anticipating it and now that he was getting it he didn’t want it to stop; despite what he kept saying.

 

Asami flipped him so he was on his back and widened his legs. The man kept his gaze as he kissed along his inner thigh, tickling his sensitive skin with his breath. He could see his sex jerk with anticipation the closer the man’s lips got to it but he kept teasing him, kissing everywhere but the one place he needed him to; badly. Asami started sucking on his balls and even though it didn’t send sparks of pleasure through him, the sight was lewd enough to heighten his sexual awareness.

 

“Please…” Akihito begged while pushing his cock towards Asami, letting him know exactly what he wanted.

 

“Whatever you say…my cute Akihito,” Asami smirked before going down on the teen.

 

Akihito couldn’t hold back a moan at the intense feel, like his body was being strung along by whatever Asami did. There wasn’t anything else he could focus on, like his world was reduced to that man with the hurricane tongue. That thing should be patented.

 

The man didn’t go down on him for too long before he prepared him then fucked him. He wasn’t tied this time, and instead of trying to push the man away he was pulling him in, holding on for dear life as he got the ride of his life. Asami was passionate yet wild, gentle yet forceful; a force to be reckoned with. His body tingled in all the right places as Asami put him in the doggy position and buried himself to the hilt, hitting his prostate with every thrust. It took all of his willpower to not explode from the pleasure and undercurrent of pain; a tidal wave of ecstasy like no other. Asami grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, causing him to arch his back in a way that made sure he was still getting the full brunt of that huge cock buried in his backside. They kissed and he felt Asami tugging erratically at his erection. He screamed in rapture.

 

“Wait…Asami…” Akihito moaned as his release neared. His stomach muscles constricted before he burst into a wave of ecstatic release, coming all over Asami’s silk sheet as the man milked him of every drop. His mind blanked and he collapsed from the onslaught.

 

Asami could feel Akihito’s ass muscles tighten around him dramatically when he came, and that was the final push he needed to initiate his own undoing. The boy collapsed on his stomach and he pressed into him, turning brutal in his last few thrusts before he ejaculated inside his Akihito, a wave of pleasure akin to being on cloud nine washing over him.

 

Akihito gasped when Asami rolled away from him to lie on his back. He gingerly turned around and watched the man as he lit a cigar and smoked it, his hair mussed and his toned body slick with sweat and his semi-flaccid cock covered in cum. He could feel it draining out of him.

 

“Did you have to come inside me? It feels weird.”

 

Asami chuckled before blowing a puff of smoke in the air. “That’s the least of your problems, next time I’m coming down your throat.”

 

Akihito frowned. “That’s disgusting.”

 

Asami smiled, took a drag from his cigarette, then ran his free hand over his sex, scooping up cum on two of his fingers. He put it on Akihito’s lips, surprising the teen who batted his hand away before frantically wiping off his mouth.

 

“Son of a bitch, that’s nasty…” Akihito griped while covering his mouth for good measure. It tasted bad and he didn’t want Asami to do that again.

 

Asami licked his fingers clean, to Akihito’s horror and he felt like gagging.

 

“Bathroom’s that way,” Asami instructed while pointing to a corner of the room where Akihito could see a wooden door and he ran there before bolting said door behind him. He didn’t gag, but he felt like it. When the feeling went away he got in the tiled shower and had a bath, making sure to clean himself of all traces of the man. He came out in a towel and walked to his uniform thrown haphazardly over one of the chairs in Asami’s room.

 

“Why the towel?” Asami asked.

 

Akihito turned to the man to give him a snarky reply, but his eyes widened in disbelief when he saw how proudly the man was standing at attention. “Oh hell no…!”

 

Akihito grabbed his clothes and was about to scramble away when the man spoke again.

 

“Relax, you have to get home, I understand,” Asami said before outing his cigar in an ash tray nearby.

 

“What time is it?” Akihito asked hesitantly.

 

“5pm.”

 

Akihito quickly put on his clothes. “Please, take me home now. It’s late and my mom…”

 

Asami quickly stood, startling him and Akihito spoke no further. Why did the man look so vexed? It didn’t take the man long to have a bath and when he came out he himself was fully dressed, ready and waiting to be taken home. He watched Asami dress, blushing the entire time and within a few minutes, the man was taking him home.

 

While in the car, there were many questions swirling around in Akihito’s head and he wanted to explain his situation to the man. No matter what he wanted to think, he admitted to himself that he and this man were now sleeping together and there were some things he needed to mention, mainly about his mother.

 

“Look, I need to explain something to you,” Akihito started.

 

“What is it?”

 

“My mother…” Akihito didn’t look at he man at this point. “…if she finds out I’m having sex with a man…”

 

“She won’t,” Asami answered.

 

“Don’t give me that shit. Look, if this is just some game to you never see me again. I can’t put up with the shit storm if this gets out for somebody who’s just messing with me,” Akihito said.

 

“You belong to me,” Asami rebutted.

 

“That’s not good enough. My mother is a homophobic bigot and you won’t be the one dealing with her wrath if she finds out,” Akihito answered.

 

“I mean, she might not kill me considering she’s found some guy recently to make her relatively happy,” he scoffed.

 

Asami’s hands tightened on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

 

“I mean, I’ll be leaving home in a few months when I’m eighteen, so until then, I’d appreciate you not making my life a living hell and outing me. I’d prefer if I never see you again even.”

 

“No,” Asami answered bluntly.

 

“I knew you’d say that,” Akihito growled. “You’re just a rapist stalker.”

 

“You’ve never once shouted for rape and you always seem to enjoy it.”

 

“So? I always say no and you ignore me, that’s rape,” Akihito answered.

 

“True,” Asami conceded, but it was so nonchalant it pissed Akihito off.

 

“Look, let me off around the corner, can’t let my mom see me getting out of a man’s car.”

 

Akihito then looked behind him with a frown. “Wait, I’ve never asked, but how do you know where I live?”

 

“Research,” Asami answered simply.

 

“Stalker bastard,” Akihito muttered grumpily before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

 

Asami watched Akihito as he walked away, a slight limp to his steps from the thorough fucking he just received. His figure then disappeared around the bend and he then took out his phone and looked at the screen before driving away.

 

Six missed call from Asuma Riona.

 

/tbc

 _Edit: Happy mother's day to all mommy out there :)_


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom?" Akihito called out when he entered his home. It was bordering night time and he prayed she was in a good mood, or better yet out on a date.

"TAKABA!"

The bellowing voice startled Akihito and he was grounded to where he stood. Her using his last name was a very bad sign.

The woman quickly came down the stairs, her ire so poignant and all Akihito could do was pray he wouldn't get it too badly.

"Where the hell were you?" she asked angrily.

Akihito cringed under her penetrating (accusing?) gaze. "I was at school, I had to…."

SLAP!

The blonde was cut off from his explanation by a resounding slap and the first thing that registered was the ringing in his ears, the pain, and then the surprise.

Holding his cheek, Akihito looked back at his mother with intense hurtful eyes. It must have been one hell of a look because she suddenly went from angry to apologetic in a manner of seconds.

"I…I…"

"I have to go to my room," Akihito muttered before brushing past her and running up the stairs.

The woman sighed. She didn't mean to take out her problems on her son, as a matter of fact she regret hitting him in the first place; she didn't know why she did it even. She never really understood why she ever did it, just that she did and no matter how much she would tell herself to stop, to build a better relationship with her only child, she couldn't help continuing.

Riona sighed before walking up the stairs to stand before her son's door. She raised her hand and knocked once, very softly.

"Akihito, I'm sorry." And with that she walked away.

Akihito lay curled on his bed, clutching his pillow close while his eyes stared sadly into the darkness. After being with that man, he had to come home to this. He couldn't see how things could get any worse…

*****VF*****

Riona went to her room and took up her cell phone. After sitting on her bed she turned the device around in her hand idly, contemplating if she should try that phone number again for the umpteenth time. She couldn't get through to Asami all evening.

Sighing, she decided to try his number for the very last time. If he didn't answer she wouldn't call him again.

"Hello."

Surprised to hear the call connect and the man answering, she stuttered out a greeting.

"H…hi. I thought we were going out earlier, what happened?"

"I was busy," came the nonchalant response.

"Doing what?" Riona asked, starting to get peeved that she had to be asking him for explanations when he should have just provided them since he was the one that stood her up.

"Emergency."

Riona held back a growl. "Look, I'm having some problems with my son, so I won't be leaving tonight…"

"What did you do to him?"

The question sounded like a growl and that surprised Riona. "Excuse me? Why do you want to know?"

"No special reason," the man answered calmly.

"Anyway, can I see you tomorrow? Maybe we can go have dinner…?"

"I'm working late tomorrow into the night, I won't be available."

The woman sighed. Something felt off about the entire conversation, this side of Asami she'd never seen before. "Fine, do whatever you like."

The call was suddenly dropped and Riona stared at the phone in disbelief, it was like the man couldn't wait to get rid of her.

"You son of a bitch!" she hissed darkly under her breath. Something was definitely up and she had all intention of finding out what. Throwing the phone on the bed, she lay down and stared up at the ceiling, feeling glad she hadn't brought the man home to meet her son. What if Akihito had liked him, and he still ended up behaving this way? Then Asami would hurt her son too with his suddenly caustic behavior.

Mentioning Akihito's name, her mind suddenly drifted to her son and what she'd done. Tomorrow, as soon as the morning sun rose she would make it up to him, it was a promise.

*****VF*****

The next morning Akihito rose to a mild throbbing feel to his jaw. Touching it, he remembered his mother hitting him last evening as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He stretched before getting up and opening his window, allowing the morning rays to brighten his room. Looking at the clock he saw it was six in the morning.

Grabbing his toothbrush, he hurried to the bathroom so he could freshen up before school. After his bath, he came out, got dressed in his school wear and then combed his hair before applying make up to his jaw. The make up was almost finished, he needed a new one. Looking at the bruise in the mirror he realized it wasn't as obvious as other times since the swelling was barely visible.

A few moments later Akihito could feel his stomach churning from hunger, and he opened his door and stepped towards the kitchen for something to eat. He hoped his mother wasn't down there and he could make his own food because he wanted to avoid her; he was still pissed.

He had no such luck.

"Akihito, morning…" Riona greeted.

Akihito didn't answer, and took a seat around the kitchen table while his mother prepared scrambled eggs and bacon. He begrudgingly gave her a thanks when the food and a hot steaming cup of green tea was placed before him. He used a fork and took a bite, and was grateful for the food in his mouth that held back a sigh when she took a seat across from him around the table.

"Akihito, I'm sorry about yesterday."

At least she sounded sincere. "That's what you always say after you hit me."

Akihito knew she would it him again, so there was no use pretending this wasn't a regular occurrence even with her apologies. He'd lived his entire life with her and realized how she was for a long while now, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. She's very short tempered, and would take her problems out on him in rage because he was easily accessible, readily available and an easy target.

Riona took a deep breath, she knew he was right. And seeing the bruise being hidden by make up did nothing to make her feel better. "I'm sorry."

Akihito didn't answer. He drank some of the tea, finished up and left the table.

"I'm leaving," the blonde mumbled when he was at the door with his book bag in hand. He slipped on his shoes and a moment later was by the bus stop waiting on his bus.

*****VF*****

"Ok, you want to take me out for my birthday?" Feilong asked disbelievingly as he stared at Akihito while they were in the school yard, the day before his birthday. He was currently in PE gear while the blonde was in his Gakuran since their lessons didn't coincide.

"Y…yeah," Akihito answered nervously. "I mean, after all that's happened I really want to do something for you on your special day; Take you to lunch, brunch, shopping or something like that."

What Akihito didn't admit was that Yoh had given him five thousand yen to take his boyfriend out.

The skepticism was etched on Feilong's face and even with such a look, Akihito had to admit how beautiful the older teen was with sweat rolling down his face while he held a basket ball in one hand. The ball was pressed to his side so his lean figure and small waist was outlined and everything about Lui Feilong screamed sex appeal. It was also obvious by the countless males stealing glances their way.

Feilong raised one eyebrow in question. "Why do you look like a fangirl?"

Akihito was broken out of his thoughts by Feilong's voice. "Wait, what…?"

Feilong chuckled at Akihito's blush, proving he had heard what he'd said. "You remind me of the countless guys that would love to get into my pants."

Feilong cocked his head to the side in the direction of his 'fangirls' after he spoke and Akihito blushed even harder. "I…it's nothing like that."

Feilong laughed and Akihito smiled. But he became pensive when Feilong's features suddenly became quiet serious.

"Does your mom know your taking the resident 'evil gay boy' out tomorrow?"

Akihito bit his bottom lip. "No, she doesn't have to know, now does she? I mean, especially after what she did, I always wanted to make it up to you."

Akihito had to stand under Feilong's scrutinizing gaze for a few minutes before the teen sighed and smiled again. "No, she doesn't have to know. But I hope you can pull it off though, for your sake, because I know how she can get."

Akihito nodded with a smile as Feilong ran off, back to the open court and started playing once again. He noted how good the other was at the sport, and how a lot of the guys were grabbing/touching Feilong in places when he had the ball that had Yoh glaring from across the field. Luckily basketball was a no contact sport or he could imagine Yoh walking with a shovel to shovel men from all over his boyfriend's body.

Yoh didn't look at him as he passed him to head back to the lunch room, and he figured it was because he didn't want to raise any suspicion with Feilong. After he entered the building, he spotted Kou and Takato sitting at a table with Akiko, Takato's girlfriend of one year and he gave her and his friends a generic greeting when he came over.

"Hello, Akihito," the girl greeted after he sat down. Takato and Kou nodded.

"So, we saw you with Feilong outside, what was that about?" Takato asked before taking a bite of his home made sandwich. He smiled at Akiko, who smiled in return.

Kou's gaze was suddenly on him also after he looked up from the manga he was reading.

"Oh, it' his birthday tomorrow," Akihito answered idly.

"Really!" Akiko squealed. "That cute guy that everybody wants?"

Takato raised a questioning eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Excuse me? I don't want him, and I hope you don't either."

Akiko blushed and looked down into her milk shake while taking a sip.

Takato shook his head and Kou and Akihito snickered at him.

"Look, it's not such a big deal but please don't spread it, I don't know if he wants other people to know his business," Akihito pointed out.

The others agreed.

*****VF*****

The next day, Akihito got dressed in baggy pants, a t-shirt and a matching blue jacket. He went down to where his mother was to tell her his plan.

"Mom, I'm heading over to Takato's for that study group I've been telling you about, we have some tests next week and I can't miss it," Akihito informed the woman that was wiping down the kitchen counter.

He got a grunt in response and turned to leave, not caring that she would kill him if she found out he was lying. Around the block, he met Feilong and he was stunned when he saw the teen, wearing tight black jeans, black boots and a red jacket with a white shirt that hugged his torso. That long flowing hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and he kept staring as Feilong walked towards him, highly impressed.

"You're doing it again," Feilong chuckled and Akihito was confused.

"Wait…what am I doing?"

Feilong brought his lips close to Akihito's right ear and whispered, "Looking at me like you would eat me up."

Akihito blushed a bright crimson and backed away with his eyes wide. "No, it's not like that, really!"

"Then what is it?" Feilong asked coyly, clearing enjoying teasing the blonde. "I'm not your type?"

"No, you're no…."

Akihito's hands quickly flew to his mouth at his near confession and he looked at Feilong, horrified.

Feilong laughed. "Calm down Takaba, I know you were gay all along, and no, I'd never tell your mother, that would be too cruel."

Akihito willed his racing heart to calm down at Feilong's reassurance. "What do you mean you've known all along?"

"You asked me once when I use to baby sit you if I'd marry you," Feilong answered, trying to hold back a bit of laughter.

"You're lying!" Akihito said while pointing an accusing finger at the older teen. They started walking down the street together.

Feilong held his hands up, resigned. "No I'm not. You were sick and had a fever, your mother left for some reason or another and I was there with you, and you asked me to marry you."

"Shit," Akihito cursed under his breath.

"It's the past, and you were just a kid. Ask me that again though and you'll have to deal with my possessive boyfriend," Feilong answered.

Akihito rolled his eyes. "I know all about possessive boyfriends, I think they're mostly crazy."

Feilong smirked. "So you do have a boyfriend."

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," Akihito answered.

"But, you implied…" Feilong started, confused.

"Possessive? Yes, boyfriend? No. I don't know what the hell to call that guy," Akihito answered with an annoyed sigh.

Feilong nodded understandingly. "I know how confusing relationships can be at times. A few years ago I fell for a man that was so perfect I thought we would be together forever, but it didn't last because I pushed him away in the end. I really loved him, but was confused because I thought I wasn't important enough to him. Looking back now I was just young, a fifteen year old, and insecure."

Akihito nodded, "Wow, you got with a man at fifteen years old?"

"Yeah, young love and that sort of thing. By the way, where are we heading?"

"There's this nice little restaurant in Nogizaka I'd like to take you to that serves good hot pot," Akihito answered.

"The next town over?" Feilong asked a little incredulously.

"If we stay in this district my mother might see us, or somebody who knows us that'll tell her," Akihito sighed.

"Good point," Feilong pointed out.

Thirty minutes later they were exiting a taxing in the district of Nogizaka and Akihito paid the man for dropping them off before the restaurant. They entered the quaint little place and spent the next hour talking it up about anything and everything around great food.

Feilong had to admit, that Akihito was great company and he enjoyed himself immensely. He got hit on by a few patrons, both male and female and a waiter. He had a lot of fun with Akihito and it was an amazing birthday present just being able to relax and enjoy himself; and he told the blonde as much.

When they were done spending time together, for which Akihito paid for everything and Feilong wondered where he got the money from but didn't pry, they took a walk down the block to kill some time.

It was late evening and Yoh had told Akihito to have Feilong back by six, which gave him an hour and a half to kill if he wanted to make it back in time.

Akihito himself was hit on by a few people, but not as much as Feilong. They walked, talked and window shopped, but periodically he would notice Feilong looking around as if he was looking for someone.

"Are you alright?" Akihito asked when he did it again.

"Can you give me a minute, I think I see somebody I might know," Feilong answered.

"Sure," Akihito answered while standing on the side walk.

"Don't move, stay right here," Feilong urged and Akihito agreed worriedly. Feilong was scaring him with his urgency. He watched as the teen went down the street and entered a shop and he decided he would follow his advice and wait; hopefully he'll be back soon.

*****VF*****

Feilong exited the back of the shop, then travelled a few shops down the back alley until he came to the end of the street. He peaked around the side of a building at the intersection and could make out the silhouette of Akihito up the road. He was blurry, almost unrecognizable if not for the color and order of his clothes and his dirty blonde hair. He looked over to the other side and spotted his target, a short stocky man peaking from behind a wall, watching his friend.

He frowned.

He made sure the man's back was still to him and hurriedly crossed the street. He stayed in the shadows and hid behind the people milling about as he approached his target. When he was four buildings away, he saw an alley he figured led to the one the man was currently hiding in, saved for his head peaking out, watching Akihito like a spy. He became wary of the man when he remembered seeing him in Roppongi, then when he saw him here in Nogikaza also, he knew this man was a stalker of some kind and it was obvious by the way he had his eyes fixated on Akihito now that he was gone that the blonde was his target.

Walking along the wet, musty alley, he crept up behind the man stealthy and when he was close enough, grabbed him with a hand over his mouth and pulled him back into the darkness. He pushed the startled man into the wall, hard, and grabbed him around the throat, effectively pinning him in place.

"You're following him, why?" Feilong asked in a voice so deadly it left no room for argument.

The frightened man wet himself! "I…I…I wasn…OOF!"

The man doubled over and cried out when Feilong kicked him in the jewels.

The fire burned in Feilong's eyes as he stared at the smarmy man before pinning him back against the wall by the throat. The glasses fell off the stalker's face and he stepped on it, crushing the glass beneath his feet. "Why are you following him?"

"I…I swear I wasn't!" the man pleaded as his eyes watched those brown ones of the younger man that seemed as deadly as a dragon's.

The man's breath was putrid.

Feilong snarled and the punch he delivered to the chubby face saw the man spitting out blood after his head flew to the side; a resounding crack echoing in the semi dark. The rage rolled off Feilong in waves as his body became hot and he enjoyed doing that. Men like this made him sick to his stomach, preying on other people, like his brother sometimes preyed on him.

"P…please!" the man begged.

"He's cute and you want to fuck him you rapist/stalker asshole. Come near Takaba again and that'll be the last time you can use this!" Feilong hissed before kicking the man again in the balls, even harder than the last time and he couldn't hold on as the man fell to the ground with a cry, sobbing to himself that he'll leave Takaba alone.

Satisfied that he'd done enough damage, Feilong turned his nose up in disgust before walking out of the alley. This man almost ruined his special day with his presence and he had to will his scowl away as he jogged back over to Akihito, who seemed to be getting restless while looking out for him. Those hazel eyes widened in relief when he spotted him and he smiled at the blonde.

"Are you ok, was the person a friend?" Akihito asked hastily when Feilong stood before him.

The brunette shook his head. "No, it wasn't anybody important. Let's go home."

Akihito smiled and walked down the street and they grabbed a taxi, heading back to Roppongi in the early night.

When they reached on their street, it saddened Akihito that he couldn't go with Feilong to witness his face when his surprise would be revealed. They parted ways before anybody would be able to see them from Akihito's house and he stood in his yard, watching Feilong as he pulled his gate and stepped inside. The house was dark, and he waited for the eruption of cheers and lights and overall merriness that indicated the start of the party. He smiled as the happy voices shouting happy birthday, party horns, balloons bursting and champagne corks popping was heard.

He then went inside to his dreary house, to a mother that would never appreciate him for who he was, to the darkness of being alone on such a night and to the life he loathed; hiding himself.

One day he knew he would be free.

*****VF****

A few days later, Riona decided she would visit the store Asami worked at. She was still puzzled and needed answers as to what was happening between them, and she needed Asami to tell her face to face. After the cancellation two days ago, she tried back yesterday for last night and the man practically blew her off again. It was way too obvious this time though, and it left no room for confusion and she needed to see him, to clear this up.

During the afternoon, she decided to visit Uneek Fashion and Accessories, and she dropped by unannounced since she was almost certain Asami would avoid her if he could. When she entered the doubled doors she took off the sun glasses she wore for the sun, and the first person she spotted was Asami's subordinate, Kirishima.

She walked up to the man and solicited his attention. "I need to speak to Asami."

Kirishima looked closely at the woman before instructing her to wait. He knew who she was and what his boss' plans were. He'd also had an inkling of dislike for her because of her outburst at the lesbian couple some time ago, but when his boss told him she was also abusing her son his dislike blew into full blown hate. He loathed that woman.

Kirishima made his way up to the camera room. He entered and closed the door softly behind him before looking at the back of Asami's head while the man watched the cameras before him.

"Asami-sama, she's here to see you."

"I know, escort her to the briefing room, I'll be down shortly," Asami instructed.

Kirishima nodded before silently slipping away. He made his way back down to the woman and informed her to follow him. She did and when she stood in the briefing room, he told her that his boss would be down shortly.

Waiting in anticipation, Riona took a seat around one of the six leather chairs circling a wooden conference table in the centre of the room. She didn't have to wait long until Asami entered, and she watched him as he took a seat directly across from her.

She swallowed a lump in her throat before speaking. "What's happening?"

Asami shrugged indifferently. "What do you mean?"

"You're acting strange, different," the woman answered annoyed. When had the man become so vague?

"We're through," Asami answered simply.

Riona figured that was likely the case from the repeated cancellation and being ignored; "Which brings me back to my original question, what happened?"

Asami had no intention of letting the woman know he'd spent the past few nights having wet dreams about fucking her son into the mattress and he couldn't stand to look at her knowing she was abusing him. The only bruise on that sexy body should be from him during intimacy, not from getting hit.

"I hate abusers," Asami answered simply before extracting a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a drag. The only reason he didn't report her himself was because that would be way too inconvenient for him. Akihito would be in the care of the state until he's eighteen and he didn't think he could stay away from him for so long. But now he had another option…

The smoke from the cigar felt suffocating and Riona was taken aback by that, Asami's never even been inside her house, nor did he know her son! So how...?

Asami smirked at the wide eyed look on the woman's face. "I always know what's happening around me, you should be careful."

The woman's face contorted into a frown. "How do you know about my son?"

Asami scoffed and that set off all sorts of warning bells in Riona's head.

"How do you know about my son?" she growled.

Asami took a long, listless drag from his cigar before blowing the smoke into the woman's face. "You know, I met a man by the name of Takaba Ryota two days ago? When I asked him if he had any children he said his ex disappeared with his son about sixteen years ago after he left her for being unfaithful. When he told me with who, I was totally and utterly shocked…for a homophobe, you're such a hypocrite."

Riona started to visibly shake at the mention of Ryota's name. If that man ever found them it would be total chaos for her. Her voice broke, "What do you want?"

Asami remained silent.

The woman's rage took her over as the man sat there, relaxed with a smirk playing on his lips.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" she screamed before getting up, knocking her chair over in the process and swiftly making her way from the room.

"All I'd like to know…" Asami started, stopping her in her tracks while she stood by the door, about to open it. "…is why you hate gay people so much when you lost the man you love because you were fucking a woman."

Riona held back the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. "That's why I hate gay people, because becoming one made me lose the only man I ever loved, destroyed my perfect family. He couldn't even look at me when he found out. Being gay destroys lives, Nobody should be gay, it's wrong."

Asami wanted to laugh. "So you fuck up your own life and the rest of the world should pay for it, even your son?"

She turned around and growled, "Don't patronize me Asami Ryuichi, because of that man I started hating all men! He told me he loved me and yet still it was so easy for him to leave me behind, to move on even though we had a son together…"

"…because you were fucking a woman behind his back," Asami pointed out candidly.

"…which is why being gay is bad," she finished.

Riona drew in a deep breath before turning around and leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She never wanted to see that man ever again.

What a bitch, Asami thought after she left. She's a nutcase, he was certain of that now.

All he had to do now was get Akihito away from his mother and to his father, because fucking Akihito while he was under his father's care would be the least of his problems, the man owed his father a huge gambling debt after all, Takaba Ryota practically owed Hotaka Katsuo his life. What nobody but Suoh and Kirishima knew was that he had ties to the underworld, and right now his father was the biggest player in the game. But his father made sure nobody would be able to make the connection to their lineage by changing his name from Asami to Hotaka, and subsequently making sure he himself couldn't get himself involved in his affairs, thus his everyday job and his imitation of a normal life.

Asami smiled a genuine smile; the Gods must be smiling down on him.

/tbc


	7. Chapter 7

"It's not what you think," Akihito sighed for the umpteenth time.

Takato and Kou passed worried glances at each other at Akihito's failed attempt to reassure them.

"I touched your back this morning and it's obvious you were in a lot of pain…" Takato trailed off worriedly. Both he and Kou had discussed this and they'd have enough.

Currently, the trio was standing in a deserted classroom in the business technology block. It was lunch time and the two had pulled Akihito away from the cafeteria before he could get his food; they were apprehensive.

"Look, it's nothing I can't handle, ok? Despite what you're thinking it's not so bad," Akihito said while glaring at his friends. He did not like to deal with the topic of his mother's abuse and they knew that, so he didn't get why they were pushing the issue.

"We're worried, what if she does something worse to you?" Takato asked in frustration.

Akihito's frown deepened. "I said to drop it, there's nothing you can do anyways. Besides, it's not like this is something new, I can deal with it."

The blonde then pushed past his friends and walked away. He opened the door to leave when he ran into somebody. Looking up, he realized it was Feilong who was blocking his path. "Excuse me…"

"No."

Hazel met brown in a look that told the blonde he'd better stay or else…

Backing up a bit, Akihito watched as Feilong stepped inside the classroom before closing the door behind him. This is the last person he wanted to see, his neighbor, that probably heard everything that went on in his house last night.

Feilong looked at Akihito's friends and behind the curiosity at the turn of events, he could see the worry. "Give us a few minutes."

The two friends looked at each other, then at Akihito before walking away; they would wait outside just in case.

After the two closed the door behind them, Feilong focused his gaze on the very uncomfortable blonde who didn't want to meet his gaze.

"I heard what was happening last night," Feilong started.

Akihito looked at the other teen then. "Yeah, so?"

"So, are you going to report it?"

Akihito frowned. "Why would I? At the end of the day she's all I have."

Feilong crossed his arms over his chest. "You're in denial; she might end up killing you one of these days…"

Akihito sighed. "Look, I'll be out of that house in a few months, I think I can put up with a few more hits until then, it's not like it's anything new."

Feilong looked Akihito straight in the eyes and pointed out seriously, "That's the problem, it's nothing new…"

The older teen remembered clearly the amount of times he would hear Akihito scream from pain over the years, or the amount of time he'd see him crying when he thought nobody was watching. He knew it must have been double hard to try and hide one's sexuality with a mother like that. He really considered the blonde a friend and he cared what was happening to him.

Akihito was sick of the attention. "Look, I don't think you're the one to be giving out advice you're not taking yourself…leave me alone."

Akihito made to walk away and Feilong blocked his path by standing rigidly before him. Their heated gazes locked on each other and he frowned. "Excuse me, where the hell did that come from?"

Akihito's eyes slitted in annoyance, "I'm sure whatever advice you're giving me about my mother you should take yourself for your brother. It's not like he tries to hide how much he wants to fuck you."

Stunned, Feilong allowed Akihito to leave after those biting words. How did he even know about his relationship with his brother? Did he see them? It would make sense. But in a way Akihito was right, he had no right preaching when he wasn't following his own advice. His brother he could handle though, but he knew for a fact Akihito couldn't handle his mother, the power dynamic was vastly different.

"What happened?" Kou asked worriedly when he saw Akihito storm out of the classroom. He and Takato were walking on either side of Akihito while he stalked away. He grabbed the blonde's arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"Nothing happened guys, I'm fine, alright? Can we just drop this, please?"

Feeling guilty that they were pushing their friend so much, and not wanting to anger him to the point he would avoid them, the two nodded their heads in agreement.

"But…" Takato interjected and the others turned to stare at him. "…Please don't hesitate to call us if you need help, it's hard enough knowing what she's doing to you."

Akihito smiled brokenly, he didn't want to worry or hurt his friends, he just didn't want to get them involved in his problematic affairs. "I promise."

After spotting Feilong's silhouette heading towards them, Akihito ushered his friends out of the building and towards the cafeteria to get something to eat. He didn't know what had happened the night before to make his mother's rage so much worse than previous times, but whatever it was it must have been extremely bad to cause her to hit him with a piece of ply board across his back when he back-talked her. Needless to say it was so painful it was hurting like a bitch even now, and he knew the cry of pain that emitted from his mouth last night when he got the hit must have echoed throughout the entire neighborhood. She didn't even indicate she was going to hit him, he just felt the back breaking pain when he turned around to walk away after going off on her for taking out her problems on him…again.

And to think she was coming around; becoming a friendlier person, a slightly better mother…then it occurred to him that the man she was seeing might have left, especially since she hadn't gone on a date in a few days. He wanted to face-palm at the incredulity of it all. If only he knew who she was dating, then he could give the man a piece of his mind…or maybe a piece of his fist. He decided he'll ask her when she was in a better mood, hopefully it wouldn't hurt.

After joining the cafeteria line, the three sat by themselves with their lunch trays at one of the many plastic tables.

Takato and Kou didn't miss how Akihito sat rigid, making sure he didn't lean back against the chair while he ate his curried beans and rice. They made idle talk about the upcoming football games, studies and girls even though it was obvious that Akihito was uncomfortable.

Akihito would periodically peek glances over at the table that Feilong sat with Yoh, by themselves as usual, and it unnerved him at the way Feilong was mostly whispering into Yoh's ear while he sat passive, never smiling. He just felt that the Chinese student was talking about him, telling his boyfriend how he was beaten and it unnerved him.

As a matter of fact, he was suspicious of everybody around him, the entire school assembly.

"I have to go," the blonde muttered half way through his lunch, feeling a slowly tightening knot in his stomach and a slight bout of nausea.

Takato and Kou watched, concerned, as Akihito bolted towards the bathroom.

The blonde locked himself into one of the stalls and emptied his stomach contents into the toilet bowl. It wasn't much, just the curry and a bit of breakfast and he wiped his mouth with a paper towel before flushing the toilet, rinsing his mouth out and then leaving the bathroom. He didn't know what caused it, but he felt a little better.

*****VF*****

"What about tomorrow?" Kou asked while the three headed towards the exit. School had ended and they were now heading home.

"It'll be Friday, of course I'm in," Takato laughed while standing between Akihito and Kou.

"Alright, which mall, Harajuku or Shinjuku?" Kou prodded.

Takato became thoughtful. "How about that one where the waitress that likes you work, Shibuya, is it?"

Kou blushed. "She doesn't like me! She just had something in her eye and asked my number to thank me later!"

"Yeah, right…" Takato snorted.

By now, the three were almost by the school gates and Akihito didn't mind too much that he was being essentially ignored. They all knew he wouldn't be able to accompany them on their get together in such a state, so he didn't mind. He listened to them be normal teenage boys, where their biggest problems were studies and girls. It was a far cry from his own circumstances, worrying if he would get hit or molested any time soon.

And molested was highly likely, because after nearing the bus stop he spotted Asami's car parked a little up the road in idle mode, indicated by the small amount of exhaust fumes leaving the muffler. His friends didn't have to know that things like this were taking place too; they would worry themselves to death and maybe call the police, so he opted to separate from them before they became suspicious.

"Look guys, I've got a ride, I'll see you two at school tomorrow," Akihito said while walking ahead, away from them and towards Asami.

Takato and Kou gave Akihito questionable looks.

"Are you sure Aki, will you be alright?" Takato shouted after his friend who started jogging towards the car.

Akihito waved off his friends' worries before getting into the passenger side of Asami's car, then watching them stand there in the rear view mirror after the car drove off. They disappeared around a corner and he turned his gaze to look at Asami, he wished he hadn't seen him either; this entire week went from bad to shitty in the blur of an eye.

Asami didn't miss how gingerly Akihito sat back in the seat, and how it took him much longer than usual to reach for the seat belt, snap it into place and then relax. He was watching him from the corner of his eye and he felt his blood boil with rage at the implication; what the hell did she do to him now?

Akihito swallowed a lump in his throat while sitting alone with Asami. He was happy to get away from his friends and their looks and questions of worry, but he regretted using this man as a scapegoat, because this man he couldn't blow off or ignore like he could his friends.

What the hell was he thinking getting into Asami's car in the first place?

"I…I need you to take me home, I'm not…"

"Shut. Up. Takaba."

Asami's voice was low, so dangerous and icy Akihito felt a shiver run through him at those words; the baritone; the arrogance; the no nonsense tone. He immediately lost his voice.

"What the hell happened, did she hurt you?"

Akihito's eyes widened a fraction as he regarded Asami's question. "H…how did you know…about…my mom?"

Asami's hands tightened around the steering wheel until his palms burned. "What did she do?"

"M…my back," Akihito answered softly, not wanting to continue this conversation. This wasn't Feilong that he could walk out on, or his friends that he could leave behind. This was Asami and Asami was dangerous, cold and unrelenting. He feared the man wanting to butt heads with his mother; it was causing a small panic to rise inside him.

"That bitch…" Asami muttered lowly under his breath. He was going to wait a few more days to put his plan in motion, but there was no way he would be leaving Akihito alone with that mad woman, knowing what might happen.

"Asami, please take me home," Akihito pleaded when they pulled up to the man's drive way.

Asami got out and opened the passenger door for Akihito to exit, and when he realized the teen was hesitating he yanked him to his feet by the arm.

Akihito hissed at the bruising grip.

Locking the door, Asami activated the alarm before pulling the resisting blonde by the arm into his house.

"Son of a bitch! Take me home now!" Akihito screamed after Asami pushed him inside, shut the door and sealed him in.

"She's not going to get away with hurting you," Asami hissed before dragging Akihito towards his bedroom.

"What are you doing? Take me home now damnit! I'm not going to have sex with you, I'm hurt!" the blonde screamed in retaliation while trying to push the other man away. He kicked, screamed and punched when the intimidating bedroom loomed into view but Asami's grip didn't lessen any and he was starting to feel fatigued; tired of everything and everybody.

"Get on the bed," Asami instructed while shoving the blonde none too gently towards said bed.

Akihito landed on his side and he turned to Asami with a glare so deadly he wished it was enough to give the man a heart attack.

"Take your shirt off," Asami instructed while looking for something in a drawer beside the bed.

"Fuck you," Akihito spat in disgust. "If you think I'm some fuck-toy that spreads his legs when told then you have another thing coming."

Asami looked back at the blonde and frowned. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say, you know that, right?"

Akihito chuckled mirthlessly. He quickly looked around the bedroom and spotted a kitchen knife sitting on a small table in a dish with orange rind and seeds beside it. He jumped off the bed, made a bee-line for the knife and managed to grab it, but before he could turn around and threaten Asami to take him home, there were two strong arms wrapped around him, one of which quickly plucked the knife from his fingers before he was pulled back towards the bed and thrown on his stomach with Asami straddling his legs to pin him down.

"You ASSHOLE! I'm going to kill you! GET OFF ME!" Akihito screamed as he descended into the madness that was his own mind. It was as if everybody and everything was against him. His mother hated him and wanted to beat the shit out of him for reasons he didn't know, this man only wanted his ass and nothing else and there was no-one there for him, nobody to help pull him out of his rut of a life and it hurt.

He was alone, about to be fucked by a man that didn't care that he was hurting and probably wouldn't be able to manage being tossed around like a rag doll while being screwed. There was a pounding in his head and it increased as Asami forced him out of his shirt, causing a piteous cry of 'no' to escape his lips that sounded like it came from an animal that had all it's legs broken and knew life was over. He didn't even realize he was crying silent tears until a trail tickled his nose while it flowed in the direction of the bed.

This was it, this was what he'd been reduced to, his life was over.

"Shit…" Asami cursed under his breath and to Akihito's ear the man sounded distant, like he was speaking through a fog and he willed his mind to be elsewhere, to not take part in an act about o be forced upon him by a man that had the libido of an elephant.

He was detached, waiting for the cruelty Asami was about to inflict…but it never came. He waited, and waited, and waited for the man on top of him to rip his pants and underwear off, to do unspeakable things to him, to…

"Why are you just sitting on my back?" Akihito asked tiredly. Maybe Asami was waiting to get it up?

"What did you think I was about to do to you, Takaba?"

There it was again, that baritone that meant danger, that set off all sorts of warning bells inside Akihito's head and he waited for the backlash.

"What do you always do to me?"

Asami chuckled, then there was something wet being run across his bruise. He hissed at the feel.

Akihito raised his head slightly and asked, "What is that?"

"Peroxide," Asami answered simply.

"Oh," Akihito replied dumbly before resting his head on the bed again. And here he thought Asami brought him to his bedroom and removed his shirt because he wanted to have sex with him. He could feel himself slowly calming down.

Next, his back was patted clean, then an ointment was applied to his bruise. He didn't know what that ointment was, but it was cool and it alleviated the burn and the pain almost immediately. It was one of the best things anybody had ever done for him.

"There, now you can put your shirt on and go."

The bed dipped as Asami suddenly got off his back and went to return the first aid kit to the drawer he saw him rummaging around in earlier. He felt like shit, he really did.

"Asami…I…"

Akihito was swiftly cut off when Asami turned his back to him and walked away. He grabbed his shirt and followed the man to the kitchen, watching as he took fresh vegetables and meat from the fridge to rest on the kitchen's marble counter. And judging by the way the food and utensils were being man handled, Asami was clearly upset.

"I'm sorry."

Akihito's voice faltered and he couldn't believe he sounded so frail, but at least he got the words out, his throat felt constricted and dry.

Asami abruptly stopped what he was doing before turning around to look Akihito straight in the eyes. He offered the blonde a glass of water, which he took gratefully and drank from before returning said glass to him. He put it in the sink. "Do you really want to leave now, or can I make you dinner first?"

Akihito bit his bottom lip nervously. "I…need to go home…"

Asami returned the meat and veggies to the fridge before walking towards the door, by which time Akihito had managed to put himself back together.

The blonde fumbled on his way out to the car, he still felt bad for what he did to Asami. The man only wanted to help and he…

"Are you going to get in?"

Akihito was broken out of his thoughts by Asami's words and he was surprised the man was already in the car, ready to move. He jumped in and closed the passenger door, happy for once that he was wrong about somebody.

But happiness, as they say, was for fairy tales, and this was no fairytale.

*****VF*****

Guilt. Regret. Remorse.

These feelings ate at Riona as she thought about what she did the day before to her Akihito. She hadn't meant to hit him; she didn't even realize she had until he fell to the floor with a pained scream. To say she was shocked was an understatement. What if she'd aimed a little higher and had hit him in his head? He would be in the morgue right now and she would be in prison.

She didn't want that. She knew what she'd been doing over the years was wrong, and she always told herself she would change, for her and her son's sake.

But she couldn't just up and change at a whim. She realized she would need help because she couldn't do this on her own. She wanted a good, healthy relationship with her son, she wanted him to love her and at this rate, she would consider herself luckily if he'd even looked at her again. She'd always tell him how sorry she was when she hit him, but she kept doing it anyway. He didn't even wait for her to say it last night, he just ran limply to his room. She didn't have the heart follow; she was in a mild state of shock at what she'd done.

She glanced over at the empty passenger seat at the flyer lying innocently there. A flyer offering hotline, psychiatric and other counseling help for people with problems similar to, and not limited to hers. She was apprehensive about talking to somebody about what she did to her son, to admit to herself that she was indeed wrong when she spent most times in denial.

But it had to be done. Her hand tightened on the steering wheel of her car as she built her resolve; she would get help whether she liked it or not.

The woman realized she was a few blocks from her house, and she sighed at the prospect of facing her son for the first time since yesterday. He slipped out for school this morning without her noticing.

By the time she reached, she secured her car in the parking garage before entering her house, she would need to have a long talk with her Akihito before the night was over.

*****VF*****

"I want you to meet me there right now, you know the address."

Asami snapped his phone shut in irritation and Akihito had to wonder what that was all about. The man was on his phone while driving and if he remembered correctly, that wasn't a safe thing to do.

"What was that about?" Akihito asked curiously.

Asami drew in a breath before glancing at the rear view mirror, then he fixed his eyes back on the road.

"What do you know about your father, Akihito?"

The blonde raised one eyebrow in question. "He died when I was a baby, why?"

Asami chuckled. "Is that what your mother told you?"

Akihito was confused. "Of course, it's been only me and her all my life."

"You have a father, your mother ran away with you when he left her for cheating on him with a woman," Asami answered matter of factly.

There was no way Akihito would believe something like that. His entire life his mother had been a homophobe and for Asami to say she slept with a woman…no way in hell.

"It's true. Your father's name is Takaba Ryota, you'll be seeing him tonight."

"Asami…what?" Akihito asked in a confused voice. "You can't just tell me something like that and expect me to believe you! What the hell…?"

"I'll be taking you home, straight home," Asami pointed out.

Akihito understood what the man meant, and his eyes widened as his heart rate sped up.

"No, Asami…please…you can't!" Akihito cried, watching the man as if he'd just grown two horns out the side of his head.

"I can, and I will…" Asami answered. "Nobody fucks with what's mine," the man finished before he stepped on the gas, causing the car to roar towards Asuma Riona's house. Nobody knew of the raging storm building up inside him at the sight of Akihito's bruise. She could have killed his Akihito, and now he felt like killing her.


	8. Chapter 8

4:30 in the evening and the house was empty. Riona frowned after calling out to her son, only to realize that he wasn't home yet.

School ended hours ago, where the hell was he? Standing in the living room downstairs, she took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down, she had to remind herself she was trying to be a better mother, to control her anger.

"Dinner," she muttered to herself before heading to the kitchen, she needed a distraction. After taking a bag of rice from the pantry, she put it on the counter so she could fill a rice cooker with water. After adding the rice, then covering the cooker, she walked out to the front yard, looking down the road to see if she could see her son coming home.

She did not like the image that greeted her.

"Fucking queer," the woman hissed under her breath at the sight of 'girly' Lui Feilong in his yard while in a lip lock with that boyfriend of his. She went back into her house and sat in the recliner in the living room, putting her feet up before grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. She was looking at the screen, but she wasn't actually seeing what was happening because she became lost in thought.

Hiratashi Yoh, she was so disappointed in him. When she first met him he was a fine young man with a beautiful girlfriend…Hina. Then shortly after she could see the strain in the two's relationship the few times she spotted them together on the street or at different events and venues. It was the way they seemed tense around each other, Hina always frowning and Yoh always indifferent. A few weeks later when he had his arms around Lui Feilong's waist she knew that boy was a home-wrecker, and it was confirmed when she heard through the grapevine that the couple broke up because Yoh wanted him.

Disgusting.

It only reaffirmed her belief that being gay was wrong, because it destroyed a perfectly normal and straight relationship to happen, just like it destroyed hers. The temptation and the allure of the unknown drew her in as the web of a skilled temptress clouded her vision. She loved Takaba Ryota with all her heart, would lay down and die for that man and he promised her the same. But in her weakest moment, when she was led astray, he broke his promise and left her behind, and it was so easy for him to do, like it was no skin off his back. She was young, pregnant and confused, and when he said he wanted nothing to do with her but he still wanted a relationship with his son she fled. No way had she wanted a man like that to have any sort of relationship with her child, she hated him with a passion.

Taking a deep breath, she thought about things…life…what ifs. What if this hadn't happened or that hadn't? What if…?

"No, please, stop! Don't…I'm begging you!"

Akihito's distressed voice floated to the woman's ear from outside and with deep dread filling her, she walked towards the door.

Was he in trouble, was he hurt, was he being attacked in his own home?

The doorbell rang while she was halfway to the door and she suddenly moved briskly, fearing for her son's safety.

"Please…don't…Asami!"

Asami?

She swung the door open harshly, and the sight that greeted her caused her stomach to drop and her anger to flare. Asami, the next man she loathed with much passion was holding on to her son's arm while he tried to get away.

"What the hell are you doing to my boy, you bastard!"

*****VF*****

Akihito could feel the color drain from his face even more as he stared into his mother's angry eyes while said angry eyes were focused on Asami. He started shaking like a leaf…he was so dead.

Catching the woman off guard, Asami pushed his way past her and stepped inside the house. He still held on to Akihito and he pushed the door closed behind him. He let the teen go and watched as Akihito stumbled away from the both of them, the look on his face like a deer caught in headlights.

"What the fuck are you doing in my home, Asami?" Riona screeched with her fists clenched and her face flushed in anger. This man, that took her for a fool, who was making an even bigger fool of her by inviting himself into her place like he was welcomed.

"M…mom…?" Akihito gulped nervously while looking back and forth between the two. He felt like he was suffocating from worry and fear.

"He's leaving with me," Asami stated matter of factly while glaring at the woman.

Riona laughed haughtily when Asami's words registered in her brain. "Ha! Do you think by threatening my son's safety you can get me to take you back?"

Asami's right eyebrow rose questioningly at that remark. She was as disillusioned as ever.

Akihito was near hyperventilating and could barely comprehend what was being said. He heard the words, their heated voices, but he didn't understand. He felt like the walls were closing in on him.

"Who said anything about wanting you back?"

The weight of the question registered and the laugh slowly melted away from Riona's face. If he wasn't here for her then…

"He's leaving with me."

Realization dawned, working its way through her brain like a maze being scurried by a frantic rat and she utterly refused to believe it.

Her tone was dark and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What the hell are you saying?"

Asami looked over at Akihito softly before glaring back at her, his vehemence clear.

Asami's action spoke louder than any words he could ever say and Riona almost faltered at the implication. The color drained from her face.

"Y…you're fucking my son!"

The accusation cut across the living room like a brand new hunter's knife. Asami smirked.

Through the fear-ridden haze in Akihito's mind, he registered those words, that voice; the resentment and incredulity and RAGE. Then those eyes turned to him, glaring, accusing, hating, condemning and reproachful.

"You're a goddamn FAGGOT!"

And then his world shattered.

The woman moved to strike the boy, her body heaving with pent up, unadulterated rage as she raised her hand and moved towards him, ready to strike, forgetting in her moment of temporary insanity that she was not alone, that Asami was still there watching her, ready to protect and defend.

Asami's eyes widened a fraction as Riona moved swiftly, almost…almost making it to strike his Akihito. But before she could land a blow he grabbed her active hand and pushed her back forcefully, causing her to nearly tumble and fall as he shielded Akihito with his body.

Riona recovered, her eyes dark and her body rigid. Asami could see she was slipping away, being swallowed up by the darkness within her but he promised himself she would never, ever get the chance to hurt his Akihito again. He'll break her neck if she tried.

"You used me, you son of a bitch," Riona spat, wanting so desperately to kill the man before her. She remembered how good it was until a little over a week ago, when he became cold and distant. Was that when he took her son to bed? She suddenly got into a fighting stance, needing to let out her frustration, her ire, the bile of indignation rising in her throat. "All this time you wanted my son, you used me so you could fuck my son behind my back!"

Akihito was silently sobbing on the floor, locking his mind away into a blank place while his body remained weak and fragile in reality. He had subconsciously detached himself from the situation, not able to deal with reality at the moment. The fragile mind of a child.

Riona's indignation increased to dangerous levels when the other man had the audacity to smile, like using her was funny. He was fucking smiling!

"No…" she shook her head as if this was all a dream and she would wake up from this horrible nightmare. But it wasn't a dream, and she knew, she felt the shroud of darkness rising in the back of her mind like an ethereal being, surrounding her, slowly taking her over...

Kill them…

Unforgivable. Disgusting. They should burn in hell…

Kill them…

Both of them…

Kill them…

That man, inside your son…

Kill them…

The ultimate sin…A man lying with another man as he would a woman…

Asami could see the storm brewing behind Riona's eyes, and when she ran full speed towards the kitchen, he ran behind her, turning the corner just in time to see her grab a huge ass kitchen knife from a wooden knife holder. He stopped short as she pointed the knife at him, tears suddenly trailing down her cheeks.

"Put the knife down…" Asami tried to coax. He didn't get too close to her, but he was almost blocking the exit, making sure that if she tried to go for Akihito she would have to get past him first.

"I'm going to kill YOU!"

Riona lunged forward, swinging the knife in a wide arc that prevented Asami from getting close. She'd managed to cut his arm though, and he cursed under his breath.

"He's going to be mine, I'm going to have him and take care of him and there's nothing you can do about it," Asami taunted, wanting the hysteria, wanting the woman to sink herself deeper into his trap. This would work against her.

Riona screamed before lunging again, and this time Asami was prepared.

The knife pierced Asami's shoulder as he grabbed Riona's arms with his hands, trying to wrestle the object away. They fought for control and Asami squeezed painfully the veins of her wrist, watching as fear flickered across her eyes before she hissed. Then she dropped the knife, the pain evident in her eyes as he almost snapped said wrists, watching as her body slowly gave way from the pain.

"STOP IT!"

Asami was about to do something he knew he'd regret later when that deep, frightened voice registered in his head. He let go of Riona's hands, watching as she fell to the floor, clutching her wrists as she curled into a sobbing ball. He didn't even look at the man that disrupted him. He kicked the knife away before turning around.

"You're late," the golden eyed man ground out while leveling a glare at Takaba Ryota.

The man with features similar to Akihito's scratched the back of his head in worry. "Sorry. Is that my son?"

Asami looked to where the man pointed. "Yes, take him and go outside."

Sirens could be heard in the distance and Asami breathed a sigh of relief, but ended up wincing when the deep breath amplified the pain from the stab wound in his shoulder. He clutched at said wound.

"No, no, NO!"

By the time Asami could register what was happening, Asuma Riona had held him by the leg and pulled him to the ground, using him as leverage to stand quickly while dragging him down, and she ran out the kitchen with another much smaller knife in her hand. Where she got it from he had no idea.

"STOP HER!" Asami all but screamed as the pain in his shoulder prevented him from moving efficiently.

Takaba Ryota was about to reach out to his son when he heard Asami's shout. He looked back, only to be knocked to the floor by a swift blur of a woman.

"BURN IN HELL!" the woman screamed hysterically as she raised her hand, ready to stab the detached teen slumped to his knees on the floor with his head hung low.

Asami was on her in a flash as the fear of Akihito getting hurt took him over. He slammed into her side with his good shoulder like an American rugby player on the offense.

The hit was powerful, meant to hurt and Riona was slammed into the adjacent wall with a sickening crack.

Asami watched as she fell to the floor in a heap, the knife slipping from her hand and clattering against the hard floor in the process. He ignored the pain to his body and hugged his Akihito protectively.

Takaba Ryota was still on his bum, stunned speechless at all that he'd witnessed.

"Useless," Asami muttered, referring to the bewildered man while hugging his Akihito tighter, who now had both hands around him, gripping him tightly.

"M…mom? Please d…don't hate me…" Akihito's broken voice pleaded and Asami only squeezed tighter. Curse that woman to hell and back for hurting his Akihito.

"Police, what happened here?" A stranger's voice rang from the door.

Asami turned his head to see two uniformed policemen standing in the doorway with their hands on their hips, looking cautiously around.

"The neighbors reported a domestic dispute at this address, what happened?" the other, shorter one with short black hair asked.

Asami pointed to Asuma Riona, who was semi conscious on the floor, rubbing her head as she groaned in pain. "She tried to kill us."

Moving cautiously, the uniformed men approached them. When the one closer to the back saw the blood on Asami's shirt, he immediately called an ambulance.

"Sir, are you alright?" the other officer asked before offering a hand to Takaba Ryota for him to stand.

The blonde man nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Ryota pointed to his ex. "She tried to kill her son and that man with a knife."

Having both men attest to the same story, along with the evidence seen, made the officers pull Riona to her feet and handcuff her. She was led out to the car by one of the men who locked her in the back.

The other officer got a towel from the kitchen and handed it to Asami. "Here, put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding."

Asami ignored the officer's concern, never letting go of his Akihito.

Sighing, the man walked over to Ryota. "They're lovers, yes?"

Ryota shook his head slowly. In the beginning he had his suspicions but he wasn't sure as to why Asami was so interested in his son, but now his suspicions were confirmed.

"He's at the age of consent, correct?" the man then asked. The kid looked young, especially since he was in uniform; he couldn't tell which from this angle.

"Yes, he's seventeen," Ryota answered, looking at the two. His son looked so broken, clutching to Asami like a lifeline.

Another siren was heard in the distance and the man spoke to Asami. "You'll both need to get in the ambulance, let's go."

Asami slowly and tenderly led Akihito out of the house, shielding him from the prying eyes of neighbors and onlookers that had gathered at the scene. The ambulance lights flashed in the almost twilight like a beacon and they were ushered into the vehicle by a porter.

The officer from before came over to the two and he looked at the wound getting dressed on the older man. "Mr. Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito, I took an official statement from a Mr. Takaba Ryota. I'll need to speak with Takaba Akihito down at the station while you get taken to the hospital."

Akihito's eyes widened at that, they wanted to separate him from the only familiar face he knew right now. "No, I'm not leaving Asami's side."

The officer could see that the kid was traumatized. Takaba Ryota walked over to them and he turned to the man. "You're his legal guardian, correct?"

The man nodded. Even if it's the first time he'd ever seen his son, he was still his father. Now he saw what Asami's plan was from the very beginning.

"I'm releasing him to your care until he's able to talk. I'd advice taking him to the hospital for the time being and getting him checked over. Here's my card, call me when you're ready."

Takaba Ryota took the offered card before getting into the back of the ambulance. The doors closed as the vehicle moved and he couldn't take his eyes away from the way his son, a total stranger, was depending on such a dangerous man for comfort. It worked well for Asami to get his ex-girlfriend out of the way. He vaguely wondered if his son, somebody he didn't know yet, was worth a stab wound to the shoulder.

The look on Riona's face when she spotted him from the back of the car before it took her away was one of surprise and sadness. He could see the tears roll down her cheeks, she was about to lose her rights to her only child and if her looks were anything to go by, she was pleading with him not to. It wasn't up to him, because at the end of the day, what it boiled down to is that when it came to Takaba Akihito, Asami Ryuichi was the fixed, solely and the only point of authority.

******VF*****

Two days later, well within the hours of the night, Takaba Ryota sat nervously on the leather couch in Asami's living room, looking around at some of the expensive and antique furnishings and knowing that if it was only for the regular job the man had he wouldn't have been able to live like this. The house was grand, too grand and his eyes took in the Odachi(1) and Daito(2) on display on one side of the wall. There were a trio of Ming vases in one corner and mini stone statues and expensive paintings. Way too expensive for a security supervisor's salary.

A door to the right opened and Asami emerged wearing nothing but a robe. He stood in anticipation as the man approached while lighting a cigarette, his hair disheveled and a slight shade of red to his normally tanned color. He could make out the sling holding Asami's arm steadily while his shoulder healed from the stab wound.

"Asami…" the older Takaba bowed in greeting.

Asami only took a few sheets of papers and a pen from a table close by and handed them to the man. "Sign these."

Takaba Ryota took the papers and read over them. Adoption papers. He swallowed.

"I haven't gotten to know my son yet…"

Asami's eyes narrowed dangerously. "The deal was your son for your debt. You either hand Takaba Akihito over to me completely, or my father collects in kind the five million yen bill you've wracked up over the years with your failed businesses, drinking and gambling. Take your pick…"

Asami stood there, calm and collected after he spoke and Ryota watched him nervously, there was really no choice there. Collecting in kind from an underworld mob boss meant you'd lose everything, including a few body parts or even your life. Riona was committed to a mental institution after trying to stab her psychiatrist after finding out he was gay and his son only saw him once, at the hospital two days ago before Asami took him home. He had no disillusions about what Asami did to his son, he knew he liked them young and spirited. When Asami had told him about the abuse of Akihito it made him so mad he was glad Riona would be locked away, but he wondered if giving his son over to such a man was a better alternative, he wasn't too sure. Asami would apparently give himself to protect his son, but who would protect his son from Asami?

"Are you going to sign or not…?"

Asami's less than patient voice drifted to his ears, snapping Ryota out of his thoughts and he looked at the papers once again with trepidation. He gazed at Asami. "Will I be able to visit him if I want?"

Asami looked at him passively. "You're a bad influence."

Ryota would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire, such irony.

"Asami…?"

Akihito's sleep filled voice floated through the room and both sets of eyes turned to look at the boy standing in the bedroom doorway.

Ryota took in the oversized shirt that ended at his son's thigh, exposing long shapely legs and the exposed shoulder where the neck of the shirt hung low, showing off a huge hickey on the otherwise smooth skin.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep…" Asami pointed out while walking over to the boy. He was about to pull Akihito back into the bedroom when the younger pulled his hand away.

It was semi-dark and Akihito wasn't sure about the visitor so he asked. "Is that my father?"

The man stood, hiding the papers behind him. "Yes."

"Will I see you again?" Akihito asked, the hope and question evident in his voice.

Ryota then looked to Asami before looking back at his son. "Yes, you will see me again."

Ryota didn't miss the glare sent his way over Akihito's head.

Akihito nodded before turning around, then looking at Asami's injury sadly before going back to bed.

Asami closed the door softly after making sure Akihito was under the covers.

"Now, where were we?" Asami asked after turning his attention back to Ryota.

Ryota sighed, seeing the interaction between the two and how gentle and caring such a man like Asami was being made him rethink how bad of an influence Asami might be. He put the pen to the paper and signed.

/tbc

Odachi are Japanese great swords over three feet in length.

Daito are Japanese long swords over two feet in length, but not more than three feet.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why are you guys so persistent?" Akihito frowned while his eyes glared at his friends, who surrounded him while he sat under a huge oak tree in the school's back yard, near the track field, trying to read a book.

"I was there, I need to know what happened exactly," Feilong's voice pointed out passively, if not somewhat curiously from his right. Even Yoh was there, and along with Takato and Kou the four left him feeling just a little cornered.

Akihito sighed. Feilong, and more than likely Yoh was there a week ago when the incident happened. Kou and Takato were his close friends that he would normally tell everything and he knew they were worried. Word had gotten around on campus that his mother tried to kill him for being gay. He'd only returned to classes the day before.

"The rumors say you were sent to an orphanage for the time being, is it true?" Kou asked worriedly.

Feilong knew better.

"No, I'm in my father's care," Akihito answered.

"You have a father?" Kou asked bewildered. "What happened to your mom, is it true she's on death row?"

Akihito scoffed, "Of course she's not on death row, she's getting help."

"You're alright, aren't you?" Takato asked worriedly and Akihito just smiled at the two.

"I'll be fine guys, don't worry."

Feilong cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but can you guys excuse us a bit, I want to talk to Akihito alone."

Takato and Kou nodded before walking off. Feilong turned to Yoh and silently asked for a little privacy.

Obliging, Yoh turned and walked away.

Akihito didn't look at Feilong as he took a seat on the soft grass beside him. He kept his hazel eyes on the pattern the leaves high up in the oak tree would make when they swayed with the light afternoon breeze.

Feilong folded his legs under him and smiled bitterly. "I saw Asami at your house that night."

That caught Akihito's attention and he slowly shifted his eyes to the side, looking at Feilong closely.

"If you're involved with Asami, then I know there's more to your story than what I and the school knows."

Curious, Akihito asked, "How do you know him?"

Feilong smiled bitterly. "Remember that man I was telling you I fell for at fifteen years old and it didn't work out? That was Asami…"

Akihito couldn't explain the sudden flipping sensation in his stomach.

"He's not hurting you, is he?" Feilong asked in a low voice.

That question carried along with it a lot of connotations and Akihito decided to tell the truth. "Not anymore."

Feilong nodded. "He can be cruel, but if he loves you you'll know."

Akihito had first hand experience of the former, he wasn't certain about the latter. Feilong squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before walking away.

******VF*****

"Oh wow, you live here?" Kou marveled at the huge house Akihito told them was his home. It was even bigger than the one he lived in with his mother.

Akihito nodded with a smile. HIs friends had been pestering him so much about his new living arrangements that he felt he couldn't deal with it any longer. He took them home to help appease some of their curiosity.

Takato whistled in appreciation, but something felt off. "What did you say your father did again, Aki?"

"Oh, he owns a few businesses," Akihito replied. "You guys want to come to my room and play video games?"

The two nodded their head enthusiastically and Akihito led them to his room down the hall. He hadn't slept there at all.

Kou marveled at the newest game console lying on the floor with four controllers and a barrage of game CDs strewn around it. There was a stereo, entertainment system to one wall and a king size bed covered in blue silk sheets. Not to mention how exquisite the furniture looked.

"Wow, your father really treats you good, better than your mother ever did," Kou muttered appreciatively before both he and Takato took a seat on the thick, comfortable rug.

Akihito felt a pang of guilt at the mention of his mother. "He tries."

The blond took a racing game and the three of them started to play. After about an hour of game play, he decided to go to the kitchen.

"I'm going to start dinner guys, I'll be back when I'm done," Akihito announced while getting up.

"Want help?" Takato offered.

Akihito shook his head in the negative. If Asami was to find out somebody else had put their hands on his food he wouldn't eat it, he wouldn't even give it to the Rottweilers around back. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'll bring you guys a couple of sandwiches too."

Kou nodded and watched as Akihito walked off.

After feeding his friends, Akihito went back to the kitchen and started the prep work for what would be dinner later. He had garden fresh vegetables, chicken and packaged saffron rice out. He was halfway through the cooking process when he suddenly felt a hand around his waist and a chin resting on his right shoulder.

"You look good in an apron, domestication fits you," Asami murmured before kissing the tanned, creamy neck exposed to his lips.

Akihito's hand with the knife that was cutting the chicken breast into strips stilled and his eyes narrowed. "Don't do that, my friends are here."

Asami chuckled, "I know."

"They think you're my father," Akihito pointed out while cutting the chicken strips once again.

Asami pulled away from Akihito and went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "Legally I am, what's your point?"

"I can't have them thinking I'm sleeping with my father if they see us," Akihito answered. He scooped the strips into his hands and dumped the entirety of it into a frying pan he had heating on the stove with canola oil coating the bottom.

Asami scoffed. "Incest, so taboo...I'm going to change."

Akihito didn't answer and he could hear the sole of Asami's leather shoes against the hardwood floor as he left the kitchen. He knew there were a lot of things wrong with the way Asami got him into his house, his life, his bed, how he basically had him under his thumb. He couldn't understand why Asami had to have so much control over him he had to make him his son in the process. He didn't like the idea.

******VF*****

"Guys, meet my father Asami Ryuichi. Dad, this is Kou and Takato," Akihito said while pointing to each individual respectively while they sat around the dinner table. The word Dad burned Akihito's tongue, but technically he was the man's son and it didn't sit well with him since he was getting fucked in the man's bed almost every night.

"Asami?" Takato asked after nodding at the man with the aura of superiority.

"I'm adopted," Akihito pointed out.

Takato took in the man and he was handsome, like a male model and it was puzzling his friend would get adopted this fast, unless this is somebody Akihito or his family knew all along.

"It's a long story," Akihito muttered before taking a seat while reading the look on his friend's face, a story he had no intention of sharing.

Halfway through dinner Takato thanked Asami for getting Akihito away from the hell hole that was his former home.

There was a small upturn of Asami's lips, a ghost of a smile and Akihito felt irked when Takato called him his dad again.

******VF*****

"I don't like it," Akihito pointed out a week later while he stood with Asami in their bedroom, changing out of his school attire. Asami was helping him with the buttons on his Gakuran and he loved how the man always paid attention to him.

"Tell them to stop," Asami pointed out.

"I can't," Akihito sighed. "When you showed up at the PTA and you introduced yourself as my father, all the women keep asking me for my dad. Where does he live, what's his number, what does he like to eat?"

Asami chuckled when Akihito's voice became shrill to imitate what his lover dubbed his 'fangirls'.

"I know you hate when anybody call me your dad because you don't like the idea of incest, but I can't help but think you might be mad those women are after me."

"They're so blatant about it," Akihito answered harshly. Then he continued, "And yes, I hate when people ask me for my dad. I'll never call you that willingly."

"If it makes you feel any better, only you know what I like to eat and my number. The school principal now know where I live though, she's not a fangirl, is she?"

Akihito groaned. "She is…"

By this time Akihito was topless and Asami drank in that sexy, toned body; he was happy he got him into Track and field, even though Akihito did photography on the side. He wrapped both hands around Akihito's waist and pulled him close, sucking a nipple into his mouth in the process.

Akihito arched his back and hissed at the ministration, it was only this morning before he had school the last time they had sex. Asami grabbed his ass cheeks and squeezed and he whimpered.

"I can't…Asami," Akihito moaned restlessly.

Not listening to any pleas or protests…unless they were for more, Asami nudged Akihito to straddle him and when the blond did, he pulled those soft, warm lips into a hungry kiss. He could never get enough, there was no such thing as enough when it came to his Akihito and he made sure he knew that.

"I have homework…" Akihito moaned when Asami latched on to his collar bone with his mouth, leaving the umpteenth hickey.

"I'll help you when we're done," Asami muffled voice answered while the man kept leaving hickeys over the ones already adorning his body.

"What subject?" Asami asked between kisses.

"Geometry," Akihito muttered through bated breath. He could feel the heat threatening to burn him up.

Asami put one hand down Akihito's pants nd started stroking him to eve more hardness. "Practical or axiomatic?"

"Fuck, practical," Akihito answered while the combined attack of Asami's hands on his cock and teeth grazing his nipple threatened to shut down his brain.

Asami smirked. "We can do homework after I've screwed you senseless."

"Fine, bastard…" Akihito growled, knowing that the other man only turned him on so he couldn't object to wanting sex. "I don't know how I get any studying done with you around."

Asami flipped them so Akihito was on his back and the man quickly removed the blond's pants, throwing them to the side before pulling the belt and zipper to release his own erection.

Akihito's eyes betrayed his words, because that come-hither look on his face screamed ravish me, tear me apart, fuck me into oblivion and Asami felt way too happy to oblige. Even he could tell he was obsessed. He pushed a finger into that tight heat, loving the way Akihito's voice sang a song of pure ecstasy while his digit searched for that bundle of nerves. He also discovered his lover was still pliable and moist from this morning, so there would be not even a second wasted on preparation. Pushing his own pants to the floor, he took his erection in hand and guided it to its destination, mainly up Akihito's backside.

"Oh God…Asami," Akihito moaned and writhed when the man started pushing in, no matter how much they did it he will never get use to the size or the girth. He had his legs on Asami's shoulders while the man screwed him senseless and he could barely form a coherent thought. The bed scraped against the hardwood floor while they fucked and Akihito fisted the sheets in both hands while Asami did his thing, making sure he felt every inch of him.

When Asami became tired of the first position, he put his lover on his hands and knees. He licked from the small of Akihito's back up his spine to his neck, loving the way Akihito shivered under him.

"Asami…" Akihito moaned in frustration. He could feel Asami's erection pressing between his ass but the man wasn't putting it in. He arched his back so his head was on the bed, then he reached behind him and used his hands to part his ass cheeks.

"Asami, fuck me…"

Asami, getting even harder, if that was possible, at the sight of such a lewd Akihito grabbed a lock of that blond hair and pulled his lover's head back.

Akihito gasped.

"With pleasure," Asami whispered sultrily into the blond's ear before he shoved himself inside, thrusting mercilessly while his Akihito begged for more, ejaculating thirty minutes later.

Then there was round two.

The sex was wild, passionate and nasty…Asami knew Akihito didn't like him coming down his throat but he forced him anyway; yuck. He suckled the head and the shaft viciously while Asami played with his nipples, and he tried to pull away when he felt the man harden incredibly and knew he was going to come, but Asami had a hand on the back of his neck and forced him to stay in place. He almost gagged.

Asami widened his legs and forced Akihito to drink him when he came, thrusting up into that hot mouth. The look in Akihito's eyes screamed bloody murder and Asami watched as the blond ran to the bathroom with his hands over his mouth; he couldn't wait to return the favor.

"Fucking asshole!" Akihito screamed from inside the bathroom and Asami smirked. Akihito emerged from the bathroom, his cock semi hard, a moment later while wiping his mouth furiously and glaring. "I hate you."

"Come sit on my face."

"What?" Akihito questioned.

"I want you to sit on my face, what don't you understand?" Asami asked with one eyebrow raised.

Akihito blushed furiously before muttering under his breath about perverts and their perverted activities. He walked over to the man slowly.

"When we're done we can do a 69," Asami offered.

Akihito liked that idea.

******VF*****

The room was a little cold because of the air conditioning. There was a single table and a wooden chair. All that surrounded him were cream colored brick walls and the atmosphere was dense, he was so unsure of himself.

The metal door suddenly creaked open and Akihito's eyes glanced in that direction, only to see his mother being led into the room by a porter dressed in full white while in handcuffs and chains; he felt his stomach drop at the sight. His mother wore a blue overall and her hair was now in a messy ponytail. She was a far cry from the prideful woman he spent most of his life with, appearance wise. He dreaded what she would say to him after six months of being locked up.

It wasn't like he didn't want to visit her sooner, but he was afraid. He still loved her, and he needed to know if she loved him, if even a little bit. Despite what she'd done, the thought of her in such a desolate place by herself often worried him.

He watched as the porter put her to sit before him, but the man never left her side. She glared so intensely for a few seconds he could feel his stomach churning in anticipation and dread. What would she say?

He tried to smile. "Hi mom…"

The woman then looked at him passively, like he wasn't even there and Akihito tried again. "I missed you, how are you?"

That got a reaction and those dark brown eyes slowly settled on him.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her voice too calm for comfort.

Akihito chuckled nervously. "I wanted to see if you're alright."

Her eyes then drifted to the side slowly before settling back on him.

"I'm alright."

Akihito was confused, why did she seem so unreceptive? He turned quizzical eyes to the porter and the man explained she was on her medications. He nodded in understanding.

"Mom…?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you hate me?"

Suffocating silence, for what seemed like years. She didn't answer.

Akihito's veins stood stark against his skin with the trepidation he was feeling. He swallowed a lump in his throat before he could ask the question again.

"Mom, do you hate me?"

His mother then looked to him, her eyes almost pleading, but dull. "I need help."

Akihito lowered his head in exasperation; all he wanted to hear was a simple yes.

"I love you, mom…"

"Akihito…"

Her voice sounded a little sluggish, slow. "…I…don't…know…"

Akihito buried his face in his hands as the sadness washed over him like a tidal wave. He watched as the porter took his mother back to her room. The only good thing he got out of her response was the fact that it wasn't a no, it meant deep down in there, somewhere, even if she was hurting deeply by all that had happened, she still loved him. He was left with all her assets, and he used the money to make sure she got the best care while in the institution.

Despite all she's done, he still wanted her affection because he loved her and she was his mother, irreplaceable. He'll be back, maybe next week, because seeing her so desolate and weak only reminded him that she needed someone by her side too, she's only human.

******VF*****

"Thanks for meeting me for lunch," Ryota greeted after Akihito walked into the Italian restaurant his father had invited him to. He smiled before taking a seat across from the man, happy the weather had afforded them such a chance because they were currently in the rainy season.

"No problem."

A waiter suddenly approached with two plates of cranberry meatballs and pasta and they thanked him before taking up a fork.

"Your favorite," Ryota smiled before digging in to his own.

Akihito laughed. "That it is."

They ate, and when they were through Akihito took a sip of his water before staring at his father. The man looked so much like him, only older, except he'd now dyed his hair black.

"Did you visit your mother?" the man asked, averting his gaze.

"I did," Akihito answered, shifting in his seat at the way the food now churned in his stomach. He did mention to the man on their last visit that he was leaning heavily on visiting his mother.

"How did it go?"

His father was looking him in the eyes now. "I'll be returning, I don't think anybody's visited her since she's been in there."

Ryota nodded approvingly. There was slight hesitation before his next question. "And Asami?"

Akihito took a sip of his water as a distraction to articulate his thoughts. What would he say? Oh, he keeps having his way with me almost everyday and even right now I'm sore and tired but you knew that, right dad, cause you practical gave me to him on a silver platter *insert sweet, evil smile here*

"He's good."

"He's not…hurting you…is he?"

Akihito chuckled before he asked. "If you're so worried about him hurting me then why did you practically give me to him? Everything about me belongs to him thanks to you…"

Ryota didn't want to upset his son, but this would happen every time he'd mention Asami's name. He never did tell his son why he had to make Asami adopt him in the first place, and he knew he was curious, but Asami made him promise not to talk or else…

A sigh. "It was inevitable."

Akihito growled under his breath, "That's what you always say."

Ryota lowered his eyes before looking back at his son, he needed to know. "Tell me, is he hurting you?"

What was up with everybody who knew that he was with Asami asking him if the man hurt him? "I'm here to try to get to know you, can we stop talking about Asami?"

Akihito's mood had darkened, but he relaxed when his father gave in and conceded with a nod.

"Fine," Ryota sighed.

Akihito rested his elbows on the table and leaned a little closer to his father, a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. "Now, tell me what happened after you met the man that helped you with your business all those years ago and the woman that robbed you…"

******VF*****

The air was gloomy, desolate, and Akihito couldn't stop the sadness that ran through him while he looked at Asami's clothed back, ramrod straight, even if the man was grieving while standing over his father's gravestone.

The evening breeze was harsh and to Akihito, who watched Asami standing there in his black suit long after the others had left, long after the funeral, couldn't comprehend what his lover was truly feeling. All he knew was that he never wanted to feel this way again, it was unbearable.

Now twenty years old, Akihito had made up his mind about his career choice; he wanted to become a photographer/journalist. A few days ago he was about to tell his lover his plans, but instead found out the man's father had died. A heart attack. He put his life on hold to comfort the man he fell deeply for, because if he didn't comfort the man, Asami wouldn't allow anybody else to.

Taking slow even steps, Akihito moved closer until he was by Asami's side, lightly brushing their shoulders so the man could know he was there for him. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed.

Sorry for your loss, Asami.

"Let's go home?"

Asami turned his head to the side and looked at him, he offered a small smile of reassurance. He pulled on the larger hand lightly, willing Asami to follow him back to the car, to let him take care of and be there for him in his time of need.

Asami followed.

******VF*****

"Dad?"

"Akihito!" Ryota shouted from the kitchen.

Akihito smiled brightly after entering the two bedroom house his parents lived in together on the outskirts of Sapporo. He hugged the man when he came into view.

"How's mom?" the blonde asked.

Ryota smiled. "She's doing better, if you want to see her she's watching tv."

Akihito nodded before walking off. Sure enough, his mother sat in the living room, watching tv and he walked over to her, squatting so he was on eye level with her. She was in a wheel chair and partially brain dead from a mix up in her medication at the institution. She couldn't talk, nor could she walk and he hoped the blanket thrown over her was warm enough, he fixed the isde that slid down her shoulder. He had gotten his father to take care of her when he found out, and the settlement they got from the accident was handed to his father for him to use help her. His father bought this house and decided to take her here, so he could care for her for the rest of her life.

"Hi mom…" Her eyes were dull while she just stared ahead.

"…how are doing, how are you feeling?" He squeezed her hand.

"I'm doing a job tomorrow, taking pictures of some upcoming big shot in the underworld. I got the job when I met a friend of yours back home, a policeman called Yama-san. I just came to make sure you're alright."

He talked idly about life in general, his life and would periodically ask rhetorical questions. He never once mentioned Asami in her presence. When he was through he kissed her on the forehead before standing and walking back to his father in the kitchen.

"Are the new meds working?" Akihito asked.

Ryota stopped buttering the two slices of bread before him and turned to his son. "Barely. Her fingers moved yesterday."

"That is something…" Akihito smiled at the small improvement. They prayed she would egt better one day. His father handed him a can of beer and he took a sip before handing it back.

"Still a lightweight I see," the man chuckled.

"Yup!" Akihito answered with a smile. "Anyway, I'll be off, I have a job tomorrow. Call me if anything changes."

"Will do," his father answered and Akihito went back to bid his mother farewell before leaving. It's not like he didn't want to stay longer, but whoever this powerful underworld figure was would make him rich if he was the first to find out his identity. Once he left home he tried his hardest to be independent, to not live off Asami's money. He had to prepare, get things in gear for his stake out at that abandoned warehouse where the deal would go down between the mysterious boss and a shady politician. He could imagine getting into an argument with Asami over his job if he knew about this stakeout, he couldn't understand why the man was so against what he did. Sometimes the arguments would get so bad that he eventually moved out of Asami's home and got an apartment of his own, though he still slept mostly at Asami's place. Kirishima and Suoh have also been spending an awful lot of time at the house, stationed outside like guards. When did they stop working as security guards at the clothing store? Asami had explained he'd hired them to protect him when he took over his father's business, owning clubs and restaurants.

During his train of thought he vaguely wondered what Asami would want for dinner later; he'd do that before he went on his important stake out.

The End!


End file.
